


Out Bladed, Due Dated

by Birdy_101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Pining Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding, allura is TRYING, blade are evil, graphic birth, keith leaves the blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_101/pseuds/Birdy_101
Summary: The healer waited for Keith to process.“Pregnant?”“Yes.”“You’re not kidding?”“No.”Keith laid a hand over his stomach. “A person,” he whispered, “Even if it isn’t a full one it's the beginnings of one.”“I understand your shock,” the healer said. “You would never have learned, having not been raised by the Galra. Do not worry,” his smile was flat.





	1. Chapter One

Keith bent over the sink in the bathroom, face a delicate shade of green. Lance approached behind him, slippers tapping lightly on the tiles. He pulled his fingers at the edge of his face, a green mask covering most visible skin over his face. “Party too hard?” he asked innocently. 

Keith opened his mouth to answer before he wretched, holding up a less than desirable gesture with one hand. Leaning over he rested his damp face of the cold porcelain. “I am going to kill you,” he groaned. 

“Seriously though,” Lance teased lightheartedly. “You’ve got to stop hitting the bottle so hard.”

“Ugh,” Keith tried to cover his ears, arms over his head. “Lance, shut up.”

Lance glanced at him, worry sparking. “Fine, fine.”

Slowly he began to wash off the mask, the clear water below him shifting to a mint. The smell wafted to his teammate, the scent doing his nausea no favors. Lance continued to shot him furtive glances. It’d only been a few months since he’d returned, having deserted the blade of marmora. Ever since he’d come back they’d become impossible. Their alliance was tremulous at best already. 

Temptation tugged at Lance and he had to force himself not to demand the truth. Anger swelled sluggishly and he clamped his mouth shut to keep himself from demanding what had caused them to lose their greatest ally in the war against the galra. 

Maybe that wasn’t entirely fair. He’d spoken to Allura the day he’d come back; refusing treatments for his bruises and bleeding. 

Lance buried his face in a towel, rubbing off the last bits of the mask. He pressed his palms into the curve of his eyes, swallowing his curiosity.

“L-Lance, I don’t feel so good,” Keith mumbled, only just loud enough to hear.

Lance wasn't fast enough. He brought the towel away from his eyes just in time to watch Keith crumple to the floor. 

“Shiro!” Lance dropped everything and shot down the hall. “Shiro!” He rounded the corner, colliding with the opposite wall. It took a second for his slippered feet to gain any traction. He ran into the control room where most everyone else was gathered. His gaze roaved over Pidge and Matt to-“Shiro. Help!”

“Lance,” Shiro was on his feet, turning from the still conversing siblings. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lance waved the words away. “It’s Keith. We were just talking and he just passed out!”

“Show me,” Shiro said instantly. 

Turning on his heel Lance ran back down the hall he had just come, his heart pounding. 

When they reached the small bathroom Keith had only just regained consciousness. Pushing himself to his hand and knees Keith shook like a leaf. He looked up as Lance and Shiro entered, his face pale as the snow. 

“Keith,” Shiro knelt next to him. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Keith waved him away weakly. 

“Lance said that you passed out,” Shiro’s brows furrowed “that is not nothing.”

“I got dizzy. I’m fine.” Keith argued, 

“Should we take him to the infirmary?” Lance suggested. He still hovered in the doorway nervously. 

“I’m f-” Keith cut himself off with a soft groan, putting a hand to his head, face shifting to an even paler shade. He looked only ever greener. 

Without waiting for permission Shiro scooped the smaller boy up into his arms. “You’ve been like this for weeks. Had I known this was still going I would’ve had you go ages ago. You need help.”

Keith was too weak to argue. He slumped in Shiro’s arms, concentrating on keeping his insides where they belonged. 

Shiro marches down the healing pods, Lance right behind him. 

With very little preparation Keith was put into a pod, the thin white uniform clinging to him. Shiro watched him for less than a minute before forcing himself to turn away. “I’m going to go find Alura, she knows more about the healing pods than I do.”

Lance nodded. 

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re worried about Keith. I am too. But you should probably go get dressed.”

Lance looked down at his blue robe and pajama pants. “Right,” he said, getting hot around the ears.

* * *

 

He got back before anyone else, dressed in his usual jacket and jeans. Lance walked into the empty room, making a beeline to the healing pods. 

Unconscious, Keith hung in suspension. He was nearly the same shade of white as the healing uniform worn in the pods. Keith had most definitely changed since he had left for the blade. While there was no purple in either his hair and face his scarring was still clear. He also seemed to have new bruises on his knuckles and chin, most likely from multiple falls. But the biggest change Lance could detect was a distinct weight gain around his midsection. It was odd like he’d put a thin pillow under his shirt, belly button pushing outward. 

“You shouldn’t stare,” Allura walked in behind him, face grim. “Most would consider it rude.”

Lance moved back quickly. “I wasn’t I mean-” his defense fell away. “Sorry. I just haven’t been able to get a good look at him since he came back. I’ve been,” Lance cut himself off, ears hotter all over again. 

“We are all concerned,” Allura said calmly, either ignoring or not noticing the blush. She tapped the glass, quietly searching through the files that quickly popped up. 

“Um,” Lance began nervously. “Are you sure we should be digging around? Shouldn’t the ship just heal him?”

“I just want to check something,” she said, distracted. 

Before Lance could protest further the door swung open, Matt and Pidge barreling in. 

“We just heard from Shiro,” Matt lept down the steps. “He said Keith passed out!”

“I said that,” Lance shot back. 

“Whatever,” Pidge brushed the words away. “Is he okay?” She pressed her nose against the glass.

“I’ve just been monitoring that,” Allura said. 

Matt looked the pod up and down, arms crossed. “So Lance what did happen?”

“I don’t know,” Lance stood next to him. “We were in the bathroom, talking. He said he felt sick, next thing I know he was crumpled on the floor.”

Matt nodded slowly. “I knew he was sick about a week ago,” he said. “I saw him puking only a little while after he got back too.” His brows furrowed. “Has he been sick this whole time?”

Lance shook his head, stomach knotting. He couldn't have been. Keith would have told someone, would have gotten some help. Wouldn't he?

“What’s that?” Pidge’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

She was pointing to a small shape on the screen. The pod had been conducted a full body scan, stopping over his midsection. On the screen was a small gray lump squeezed between his organs.

Allura’s face was mask-like, eyes narrowed to slits. “He didn’t… he couldn't have…” She spoke as if in a dream. 

Before anyone could stop her Allura had pressed the release. 

“Allura!” Matt was the first to launch forward, grabbing the half-conscious Keith as he tumbled out. “What are you doing?”

“You said they removed it,” Allura shouted, pointing accusingly. 

Keith held to Matt’s arm, face slack, trying to blink his eyes back into focus. “What?”

She jabbed her finger between his ribs. “That.” 

Keith blanched, straightening slowly. “They, they tried.”  
  
“And why didn’t you let them?”

Lance looked between them, completely lost. 

“They didn't give me a choice,” Keith stepped back from Matt’s support, arms crossed. He refused to look up from his feet. 

Allura looked fit to burst, fury rising in her face. “Keith. Why didn’t you let them?”

“I couldn't.” his voice was so small, pain pressed into every syllable. 

“What is going on?” Matt stood between them. 

“You ask him,” Allura turned on her heal. “I need a moment.” She covered her face with one hand, taking a slow walk out to the hall

Keith seemed to shrink where he stood, arms crossing tighter across his chest. 

“We should probably talk,” Pidge said. She scooped up his clothes and offered them to Keith. 

“Right,” he took the clothes, looking like he was silently signing his death warrant. 

* * *

 

Keith changed quickly, finally sitting down with the others. Somehow during the few moments he’d been away  Pidge had pulled Hunk into the room as well, filling him in on every detail.

Only Shiro and the alteans were absent.

Keith walked in, self-conscious with all the eyes on him. He took a seat in the furthest corner, refusing to meet any of the curious gazes. 

“What do you want to know?” he asked.

“Everything,” Pidge said.

“Where do I begin?”  

“Allura made it sound…” Lance began. “Like it was the reason you left the blade of marmora.”

Keith managed a weak smile “You’re smarter than you look.”

Lance smiled before he processed the words. “Hey!”

Keith settled back in his chair. “I’m sure you’ve all seen by now that I haven't been feeling too great lately”

“I thought you said it was a stomach bug,” Hunk held up his hand like he was in a class. 

“That’s what I thought too,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, “at least in the beginning but it’s been about five months.”

“Five months?” Lance yelped. “You’ve been sick for five months?”

“Just about,” Keith nodded. He leaned back against the chair, lifting one leg, resting his heel on the edge of the chair, gripping it with a white-knuckled hand. He took a deep breath. “It all started with I was with the blade of marmora.” He began to paint the scenes. 

 

_ Keith walked out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  _

_ “You’ve been ill for several days now,” his commander walked to him. “Perhaps you should rest today. _

_ “No,” Keith said quickly. “I’m okay. I must have eaten I’m not used to.” _

_ His eyes narrowed. “I accept your decision. But I do insist you seek medical attention. We have medicines for your illnesses.” _

_ Keith nodded, wanting to argue but not daring to. He’d save his thoughts for one of the nurses. _

_ “Yes, sir.” _

_ “I will excuse you from this morning exercises. Get yourself healed.” the commander gave him a salute before walking off down the hall.  _

_ “I’ll be fast,” Keith called after him. “I’ll be there for the end.” _

_ Steeling himself he walked down to the medical bay, dreading the sight of the room. _

 

“You're scared of the doctor?” Lance asked, trying not to tease.

Pulled from the story Keith met his gaze with an icy fragility. “So first thing in the morning I walked down to a room as large as the castle dining room with beds making rows all the way to the back, nearly everyone filled with an injured, bleeding and dying patients.”

Lance shut himself up, face turning green around the edges. 

“Is it really like that?” Hunk asked. 

Keith nodded, rolling his shoulders, trying to shake away the thought.”They keep it dark to the injured can rest. Some days are worse than others. It depends on the missions. The blade of marmora is not a team like Voltron. We are an army. Casualties are a part of life. You sacrifice everything to destroy the empire.” He dropped his leg, crossing his arms over his stomach. “Everything.”

“Then why did you leave?” Matt asked tactlessly. “You’d already given up Voltron.”

Keith winced horribly.

Pidge smacked her brothers arm. 

“Ow,” Matt rubbed at it. “What was that for?”

“Apologize, now.”

“It’s okay Pidge,” Keith interrupted. “He’s got a point.”

Pidge continued to glare at her brother. 

“Keep going,” Hunk prompted him, completely engrossed in the story.

Keith took a breath. “Well, I went in, staying near the door. I guess I hoped I could avoid any of the healers. I was in there a fair few times. I wasn't that lucky.”

Keith pointedly ignored the smirks. He glared at them all. 

“Shhh,” ‘Hunk waved an arm at the others, resting his chin in his hands, staring at Keith with glazed eyes. 

Keith had to hide a smile.


	2. Chapter Two

_ He walked into the medical bay, not looking at any of the beds, not wanting to see any familiar face. Hovering in the doorway he considered simply turning back around. Then he was spotted. “Keith,” the healer came forward, “Back again. What’ve you done now?” _

_ “Nothing,” Keith defended himself. “It’s just a bit of nausea.” _

_ The healer raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “For the past couple weeks,” Keith finished,  _

_ “I see,” the healer gestured to a chair nearby. “I am going to ask you a series of questions. No matter how odd I want you to answer honestly. Okay?” _

_ Keith nodded slowly, taking only the edge of the seat. _

_ “Over the last few days have you felt dizzy at all?” _

_ “I thought that was an after effect of the puking.” _

_ “Have you been short of breath?” _

_ Keith nodded slowly. “Sometimes when I run too much, or, or sometimes just out of nowhere.” _

_ The healer had a clipboard in his lap. While he made no mark on it his finger moved down the paper. “Have you had more, how shall we put this, emotional upheaval?” _

_ “What does that have to do with anything?” _

_ “Just answer the questions,” the healer said kindly.  _

_ “I guess my temper has been a bit shorter than normal,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “But I haven't been sleeping too well. I just added it up to that” _

_ The healer moved further down the list, brushing past another entry. “That was my next question.” _

 

Back, in reality, Keith squirmed on his chair. “He asked a couple other things then-”

“Like what?” Hunk asked, 

“Just some more invasive things,” Keith tried to send a silent message, 

“Like what?”

Keith’s face was burning, voice flat. “Like how often I was peeing and if my nipples were hurting.”

“Oh,” Hunk flushed red while Lance and Pidge tried not to giggle.

“Then what?” Hunk said trying to move forward. 

“W-Well,” Keith sounded just as hesitant, shoulder hunched, twisting his fingers. “The healer told me,” he glanced around at the others. “Look I know how crazy this is going to sound. But you can’t laugh.”

“What is it?” Pidge asked. 

“Promise,” Keith cut across her. He looked positively desperate. 

“We promise,” Lance moved to his side. “Keith,” his voice shook a moment. “You, you don’t have a tumor or something do you?”

“What?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Allura said that they tried to remove it, the whatever it is. It wasn’t a tumor?”

Keith’s face broke into a smile for a brief moment. “No. That’s not it. It’s actually,” his smile got wider. “It’s something good. At least I think it is.”

“Tell us already!” Pidge leaned forward. 

“I’m,” Keith flushed red again, “I’m pregnant.”

There was a silence for a full five seconds.

“You’re kidding, right?” Matt said, still in shock. 

Keith shook his head, still blushing hard. 

“How?” Matt stared intently at him, taking advantage of the still shocked silence. 

“Apparently I’m more Galra than I thought. Just on the inside though. I have all the right… parts.” His face was nearly on fire. “I can carry a baby.”

“So how did it happen?”

Pidge elbowed her brother, shaken from her shock. “Matt you can’t ask that!”

“What?” Matt defended.”I want to know.”

“It wasn’t in the traditional sense if that’s what you’re asking,” Keith squirmed in his seat. 

Lance opened his mouth, pulling himself from his silence. “Keith were you raped?”

“What?” Keith sat up straight, shaking his head. “No! Why does your mind always go to the worst thing?”

“You’ve got me all tense and freaked out!” Lance threw his arms in the air. 

Keith tried for a small smile. “Thank you, for, for worrying. But I really am okay.” He turned to Matt, ears red. “The Galra have, or at least how it was put to me was that, we have a default in our systems. When there are little to no female hormones in childhood it triggers an, an asexual reproduction.”

Matt nodded. “Fascinating. So you had very limited female interaction. Is there something specific that triggers this reaction?”

“I didn’t get the chance to ask,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Hold on,” Hunk stood. “So Keith just says he’s pregnant and you accept it?” He glanced Keith over. “No offence but you don’t look pregnant.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “And what do pregnant people look like?”

Hunk made an absent half circle with his hands, moving them over his stomach. “Big?”

Keith grunted, pushing himself to his feet. Where there were once abs was a lump of his stomach, a pale rise of dough. There was an odd effect of his stomach, a padding over his chest that hid the slowly rising mound of his midsection. Had he not lifted his shirt it would have been far less apparent. 

There, with all eyes on him however it was unmistakable. It was too distinct, too distinct to have been an excess of cupcakes. 

Keith dropped his shirt, sitting back down. “Believe me now?”

“Yep,” Hunk nodded numbly. 

“So,” Pidge caught Keith's eye. “What’s the plan?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you keeping it?”

He didn’t answer for a moment. “I think I better tell you the rest of the story.”

Without prompt he continued. 

 

_ The healer waited  for Keith to process. _

_ “Pregnant?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “And the… it all happened like that. You’re not kidding?” _

_ “No.” _

 

In both story and reality Keith laid a hand over his stomach. “A person,”he whispered “Even if it wasn’t a full one it was the beginnings of one.”

 

_ “I understand your shock,” the healer sid. “You would never have learned, having not been raised by the Galra. Do not worry,” his smile was flat. From a pocket in his coat he pulled a small bottle. “Take one of these, you should be all taken care of by morning.” _

_ Keith hesitated. “What do you mean taken care of?” _

_ “We can’t exactly have children running around can we?” he continued holding out the small bottle.  _

_ “Wait,” Keith said again. “Can’t I have a while to think about this? I mean, I’ve only just found out.” _

_ The healer wasn’t keen but eventually nodded. “Of course you can,” he set the bottle on his lap. “But take this with you.” _

_ Keith pocketed it, fingers clammy around the tiny bottle. “Okay. I’d better, I should go now. I’m missing exercises.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the kudos and even bookmarks! I am floored. Thank you so so much!
> 
> Leave reviews please, I do try and reply to all the good ones.


	3. Chapter Three

 

“I spent the rest of the day in a daze,” Keith twisted his fingers in his lap. “I thought of every scenario. But I wasn’t being given a choice. I knew it then, even if I wouldn’t admit it to myself.”

Pidge moved to his side, her hands curled around his arm. 

“I couldn’t do what my parents did. I couldn’t just abandon it. And there was something about ending it that I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea.” 

His breath was shaky. 

“I think if I’d come to the idea myself I might have attempted to end it. But since it was so pressed and busy it didn’t take long for me to push away the idea.”

 

_ Evening rolled forward quickly. Keith returned to his quarters only to find someone waiting for him.  _

_ “The general has requested you to stay in the medical wing for the night.” _

_ “Why?” Keith asked, already tense from the day's thoughts.  _

_ The soldier didn’t answer. “Come with me.” _

_ He turned and walked down the hall.  _

_ Already worried Keith swiftly followed after him.  _

_ The medical bay was empty for the night, all remaining occupants were unconscious of worse. Keith tried not to think of the others.  _

_ “Wait here for the healer,” the soldier left the room.  _

_ Keith waited in the corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest. Was it just him or had the room become far colder? _

_ The healer walked in, reaching to turn off the light before seeing Keith. “I am glad to see you. Your bed will be the one in the corner.” _

_ “Why does the general want me here?” _

_ “Just a simple observation while the pill runs its course.” _

_ “I haven’t taken the pill,” Keith spoke before thinking.  _

_ That had the healer pause. “What do you mean?” _

_ “I mean,” Keith pulled the small bottle from his pocket. “I haven’t taken the pill.” _

_ The healer spoke calmly. “Well you better take it quickly or you’ll miss morning exercises tomorrow as well.” _

_ “I don’t know if I want to take it,” Keith looked up at the healer, emotions flipping.  _

_ The healer pursed his lips, brows furrowing. “There are other options for fetal removal. But this one does have the least amount of fuss.” _

_ Frustration began to rise, though Keith wasn’t sure why. _

_ “No,” he said, trying to keep his cool. “That’s not it. I’m not sure I want the child removed at all.  _

_ “You must terminate your pregnancy,” the healer did his best to remain calm. “You have no choice.” _

_ “Then why did you give me the pill?” Keith was backing up.  _

_ “I was under the impression you wanted to take it in solitude. Many prefer this.” _

_ “Many?” Keith didn’t know why his heart was pounding so fast. “How many?” _

_ “We can discuss this later.” The healer’s voice was eerily calm.  _

_ Then there was a hand on his, fingers around the pill.  _

_ “Go on Keith, take it. Let’s just put all this behind us.” _

_ He twisted Keith’s arm behind his back. Grabbing his arm the healer pushed the pill to his lips. A gloved hand was pressed over his nose and mouth.  _

_ The tiny pill was under his tongue, the acrid flavor burning up his nose. Eyes watering, Keith thrashed.  _

_ He opened his mouth, trying to find oxygen. His teeth brushed the healers' glove and he bit.  _

_ Reeling back the healer cried out. He flung him away.  _

_ Keith hit the ground hard. The tiny pill shifted to the back of his throat. Flipping over to his elbows he coughed, bile burning his mouth. It dropped to the floor, fizzing loudly, like tums in water.  _

_ “Stop this Keith,” the healer’s voice was far less friendly. “You have to know this is for the best. We have to keep our soldiers in top form.” _

_ “Get new soldiers,” Keith crawled away, throat raw. “All I’ve been taught is we’re expendable. Get someone else.” _

_ “Expendable for the cause. You work until your dying breath for the blade.” _

_ Keith continued to crawl, heart pounding in his ears.  _

_ “Come on Keith. You know what you were signing up for. Come back. We can talk about this. We’ll go straight to the general.” _

_ Keith reached the wall. Climbing to his feet he moved silently along the flat surface. He slowly inched his way to the door. Behind him, he could hear a moving body. Keith moved faster, arms out to keep himself from crashing. He stumbled, inched from the door.  _

_ The healer paused, making a beeline for him.  _

_ Throwing all caution to the wind Keith ran, ripping open the door. He tumbled out into the near empty hall. The pale violet lights above. Were too bright after the pitch darkness.  _

_ Keith couldn’t stop to take in the room. Nearly toppling in his haste he shot down the hall. His body knew where he was headed before his mind could process it.  _

_ Standing in the launch bay he gave himself only one second to choose an escape  _

_ Feet pounding on the metal, the sound echoing off the walls he made a beeline to the nearest ship.  _

_ “Hold on,” a single galra stepped from the shadows.  _

_ Keith scrambled back, reaching for his sword.  _

_ The blade member held up his hands in surrender. “What’s the rush?” _

_ “Emergency mission from the general,” Keith lied quickly.  _

_ “Where’s your team?” _

_ “It’s just me,” Keith tried to pass them. “Move.” _

_ “I can’t do that without proper authority,” the soldier shook his head.  _

 

Keith was tapping his leg quickly, too tense to think straight. “It, he, I didn’t know what to do.”

Pidge placed a hand on his arm. “Relax Keith. Relax. You're not there.”

“Right,” he nodded, taking several deep breaths. “I was panicking so I just tried to threaten him, I said something about Allura being mad or something. He didn’t believe me.”

“So what did you say?”

 

_ “Please,” Keith curled an arm around his stomach. “The healer will be here any second. They’re forcing me. I can’t do that.” _

_ The soldier melted. He pressed a button on his belt and the hanger door shut and locked. “I can’t buy you any good time.” _

_ Keith blinked. “Really?” _

_ “I know too many it's been forced on. It happened to me too.” _

_ “Really?”  _

_ The soldier nodded. “Two. You learn to live with it. I never wanted to but I did.” His pale gold eyes had turned down at the corners. “You get out. You take care of yourself, of your little one. I’ll tell the healer about your ‘mission’ from the general.” His smile was soft.  _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ Keith ran past him, jumping into the nearest ship. Once in the cockpit, he revved the engine. He only dared to look out once the wheels had left the ground. The hanger door was being opened, the soldier trying to move as slowly as possible. In the sliver of the doorway, the healer was forcing their way in, red-faced and screaming.  _

_ Hitting the gas Keith shot into the air, out into the stars. The hanger doors shrank behind him. He kept glancing back to the ship, craning his neck so often it felt like a violent tick. Every second he felt eyes on him, knew there would be a shot, someone to hunt him down. Even after it had vanished looked back.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback. I love it all! I am so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter. They should be coming faster now!


	4. Chapter Four

“Then I…” Keith seemed to lose his steam. 

“What?” Lance leaned forward. “Did you get away?”

Keith shot him a look. 

“Oh right.”

“I just, it took a while to get back to the castle is all.”

“Why?”

Keith stood, incapable of staying still. He looked like he might be sick all over again. “It’s just, I thought the pill had worked. I was sick for so long and there was so much blood.” His voice shook. 

Pidge kept a hand on his arm. “Keith you’re shaking.”

“It wasn’t the best experience.”

“Maybe you should sit back down.”

Keith nodded numbly, though he didn’t retake his chair. Pidge stood with him, holding to his arm. Matt sat just behind him. 

“When I got back, when I wound up back here I told Allura all this, but I told her I’d lost it. I was sure I had.”

“How are you sure you haven’t?” Matt asked, his tone far more gentle. 

“Well for one,” Keith glanced down at his growing midsection. 

“There are some reports of a womb swelling after a miscarriage.”

“Matt,” Pidge hissed. 

Keith’s face turned green. “It’s not that,” he swallowed hard, “I can feel them moving.”

Hunk scooted closer. “You mean right now?”

“Not exactly now,” Keith shifted from foot to foot. “But it happens a lot.”

Hunk’s smile was so bright no one could find the heart to quell it. “That’s really cool.”

“Thanks?” Keith stared at his shoes, fingers brushing his stomach as he pulled the hem of his shirt further down. 

Lance stood, drawing all eyes. “Keith it’s great, all this baby stuff. But Allura… you should have seen her face when she first saw your x-ray.” He twisted his fingers nervously. “She’s not going to be happy about this.”

“I know,” Keith agreed. “She doesn’t get to have a say. This is my choice. After all that I deserve a choice at least.” He glared at each face, daring someone to contradict him. 

No one did. 

After a short silence, the fight seemed to drain from him, taking all his energy. 

“I’m exhausted,” he admitted. 

“Go get some rest,” Pidge encourages. “We won’t let anyone bother you.”

“Thanks, Pidge,” Keith headed out, leaving the small group. 

Matt slumped in his chair, eyes wide. “A galra body. This explains so much about their reproduction and their armies.” His tone dropped to an awed mutter. 

“What about Keith?” Lance asked. 

Hunk turned to him. “What about him?”

“He doesn’t look… okay,” Lance hesitated, unable to find the right words. “He’s been sick for months. He passed out just this morning!” He threw his arms in the air, linking them behind his neck. 

“You have a point,” Pidge’s face dropped. “About all of it. Allura really isn't going to be happy about this.”

“What are you suggesting?” Matt joined the trio. “We become his honor guard?”

“If we have to,” Lance nodded firmly. 

“You saw him,” Pidge added. “You heard his story. He wants this baby.”

Hunk nodded emphatically. “We gotta make sure he’s okay.”

* * *

 

Keith didn't leave his room for several hours. With his door at the far end of the castle, no one came to bother him. Despite his deep-rooted exhaustion, he couldn’t find it in him to sleep. He laid down, trying to sort out his messy emotions. 

Clearing his mind the first emotion he found was relief. 

"They know." 

No matter how they reacted or how they felt his former teammates now knew about the one thing that had started this whole mess. Turning over he laid on his back, the rise of his stomach tugging at the thin blankets. Resting both hands on it he tried to take a deep breath. 

The tears rose, thick and fast, the relief hitting him all over again. Lance’s strong hands, close enough to catch him, Pidge’s determined gaze, her gentle touch, even Hunk’s wonder-filled smile. It was so much, so quickly. 

“You’re safe,” he pressed a hand over his mouth, joy coming to him stronger than it had in months. “You’re safe,” he whispered again. “No one is going to touch you,” he covered his stomach. “I promise.”

Below his skin a slow gentle roll came, a tiny body settling down. 

When he finally reigned in his feels he tried to settle back when another, far more familiar rumbling. Keith tried to ignore it, picking at the hem of his shirt. Another firm kick rippled across his skin and he paused. 

“I don’t want to leave the room,” Keith protested. Hunger was winning him over, his new passenger adding extra discomfort. 

The next cramping roll got him up. He’d had nothing to eat for hours and everything he had eaten had come back up. 

“Fine!” Keith threw his hands into the air. “I’ll eat. But if I get sick again I blame you.”

Keith paused, realized to whom he was speaking. Cheeks burning he headed down the hallway to the kitchen. There were already low voices speaking when he arrived. Taking a deep steadying breath he walked in, knocking lightly on the door frame. 

Pidge saw him first, her face lighting up. A spoon still in her mouth she waved. 

“Keith you have to try this stuff,” she bounced. 

He moved to the counter, still unsure. 

Hunk fished out a spoon, offering it to him. 

Keith thanked him, taking it with a skeptic expression. Pidge was already digging back in. “I’m serious, you have to try this. Hunk is a genius.”

Keith forced a smile. “Sure. Hand me a bowl?”

Slowly he let himself relax, taking tiny bites of the oddly flavored food. It had the consistency of cookie dough, though, the flavor was rich and savory meat and potatoes.

Keith was caught off guard for a second before finishing the spoon. 

Hunk watched him nervously. “What do you think? Too thick? Is it too thick?”

Keith gave him a thumbs up. “It’s great Hunk. It’s just-”

The cook’s face dropped. “What is it?”

“Do you have any hot sauce or something?”

Pidge and Hunk blinked. 

“Hot sauce?”

Keith felt this face burn. “I want spicy stuff lately.”

Pidge tried not to smirk. “You’re having cravings,” she said; sing song. 

“Shut it.”

“What?” Pidge leaned back. 

Keith dropped his head. “I’m never going to live this down am I?”

“It’s not like that,” Hunk offered a small sauce bottle. “It’s only that, I never imagined you as a parent. Just imagining it-”

“And seeing what it does to you,” Pidge cut in.

“It’s-”

“Amusing?” Keith mumbled, dumping the hot sauce over his food. 

“No,” Hunk shook his head. “It’s nice to imagine. Because I’m sure you’ll be good.”

Keith shrunk further in his chair. “How can you be so sure?”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged quick glances, concern palpable. 

“When you were black lion pilot,” Pidge began. 

Keith sat straighter. “That’s supposed to be assurance? I nearly got you all killed.”

“When we were in lions it wasn’t exactly the best,” Hunk admitted. “But outside you were-”

“Incredible,” Pidge finished. “The way you talked with Lance, how you could calm us all down. That’s what you’ll need to be as a parent. We all know you’ll be amazing.”

“Oh,” Keith suddenly felt very hot around the collar. “I guess you have a point.”

Pidge moved closer to him. “You’ve got to have some confidence in yourself.”

Keith swallowed, getting a handle on his emotions. “Thanks guys.”

“Now tell me how's the food is!” Hunk urged. 

“All right, all right,” Keith took a large bite, relaxing. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience and support. Enjoy my labor of spring break! (who needs to go to the beach when you can write team bonding)


	5. Chapter Five

Keith headed to the bridge, feeling uncomfortably full. The night had grown late and he’d expected to find it deserted. But standing there, over by the glass and looking out at the stars was Lance. 

“What are you doing up?” Keith shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Lance turned, caught off guard. “Keith,” he relaxed. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I asked you first.”

“Well, I asked you second.”

Keith and Lance stared each other down. After a couple of seconds Keith leaned back, laughing breathlessly. “Fine. I just couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Same,” Lance eyed him, confused by the smile. 

“And the real reason?” Keith placed his hands in his back pockets.

“I’ll tell you if I do.”

Keith gestured him onward. Lanced sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I had a talk with Allura.”

Keith’s stomach sank. “You didn’t have to-”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Lance clenched his fists, lying through his teeth. “I did it for me. I wanted to get her side of the story.”

“So what did she say?” Keith braced himself. 

“I couldn’t get it out of her, not the real truth anyway,” Lance’s shoulders hunched. “All I got was,” he cleared his throat, poorly impersonating her . “‘The castle is not equipped to handle a baby.’”

“Oh,” Keith crossed his arms. 

Lance shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said gently. “Hunk, Pidge and I will wear her down.”

“I just wish she didn’t have to be ‘worn down.’”

“Keith I-” Lance stopped, watching Keith wave it away. 

“It’s fine,” Keith said quickly. “It’s fine.”

Standing in silence for a good long moment they seemed lost in their own thoughts until Lance dared to speak again. “So…” he began hesitantly. “You never told me why you were up.”   
Keith relaxed slowly. “It’s just the kid, they won’t hold still.” He walked back to the seats, lowering himself into the nearest one. “Really?” Lance leaned against the armrest. 

Keith nodded, chin in his hands and eyelids heavy. “I’m so tired.”

“So I can see,” Lance scooted him over, turning so Keith’s back was to him. “May I try something?”

“Do what you want,” Keith shifted, sitting cross-legged practically in Lance’s lap. 

Slowly Lance began to rub slow circles into his shoulders, moving down his spine. Keith tensed for a moment, turning to stone before melting under the touch. 

“Better?”

“Much,” Keith muttered. 

“And what does the kid think?”

Keith shifted, half turned to Lance. “See for yourself.”

Had Keith been fully conscious Lance was sure he wouldn’t have gotten away with it. That wasn’t to say he didn't jump at the chance. Lance set his hand over the small swell of Keith’s stomach, waiting. 

“I don’t feel anything.”

Keith took Lance’s hand, shifting it further down, eyes closed. 

Lance held his breath, letting it out as he felt a lazy kick under his palm. “Oh… that is so cool.”

“Hmmm,” Keith leaned his head back. “Not when it never stops.”

“I wish I could do more.”

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled, leaning back against Lance’s shoulder. 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to escape Lance settled down, getting comfortable before letting himself drift off. 

* * *

 

“Awww!” Pidge cooed. 

Keith rubbed his eyes, blinking in the new bright light. “What?”

Standing above him was Pidge, camera in hand and wicked grin in place. 

“Please, don’t get up on my account,” Pidge said innocently. “You two look so precious.”

Lance mumbled something unintelligible. 

Keith was up and moving before anyone could stop him, his face turning bright green. 

“Keith,” Pidge called after him. “Keith I didn’t even take any pictures. I was just teasing.”

Keith didn’t answer, stomach twisting. Just as he reached the bridge doors they opened. The princess stood in the doorway. 

“Keith,” she said primly. “I have been meaning to talk with you. 

“Can it wait?” Keith tried to maintain his composure, the strength draining from his legs. 

“I’m afraid it can’t,” Allura took his arm, whipping him around. 

The movement was too quick for his already churning stomach. Wrenching himself away Keith bolted the hall. 

“Keith!” Allura called after him.

Pidge watched the scene with a look of dawning horror. 

Lance, on the other hand, was already up on his feet. “Why’d he run away from Allura like that? I thought he wanted to talk with her?”

“Morning sickness,” Pidge said quickly. “Allura wait!” she called

It was too late. Shocked and offended the princess ran after Keith. 

Dashing into the bathroom Keith only just made it. He dropped to his knees bile burning his throat as everything not digested was ripped from him.

Allura burst into the bathroom. “Keith if you’re trying to avoid me-” she stopped as he wretched into the toilet. 

Picked her way across the room she pushed open the small cubicle door. She watched in terror as Keith sunk shakily to the floor, face white as paper. 

“Keith?”

He didn’t move, forcing himself to take slow deep breaths. 

“How long have you been like this…?”

This time he did look up. “Sick or just,” he twisting a finger in a spiral around his navel. 

“Both.”

“Nearly twenty-five weeks now.”

She waited a moment.”And which one is that?”

“Both.” He dropped his head back against the stall.

“But how?” she knelt next to him. “Have you really been sick this whole time?”

Keith shrugged. “Apparently.”

“That’s… really not good.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Keith spread his legs, trying to get his head between his knees, quite a feat at his new size. 

“We need to take you to the healing pods.”

Keith froze, shoulders stiff, pulling his guard up. “Why?”

“I won’t do anything.”

He still didn’t move. 

She sighed. “I can examine you here then,” Allura crossed her arms. “May I?”

“Go ahead,” he lifted his head. “Everyone seems to be having their way with me lately.”

Allura shot him a look.

“Not like that,” Keith rolled his eyes. 

The princess moved forward, pulling the stretched black fabric up to his chest.  His pale belly was littered with new stretch marks, belly button puckered out. Carefully placing her hands on the swell of his stomach, she moved her fingers carefully across the skin.

“You seem rather large for twenty-five weeks,” she asked abruptly. 

“Gee thanks,” Keith shifted on the floor, his back beginning to ache. “I know I’m getting massive. I don’t need you to tell me.”

“Keith, I’m serious,” Allura rested back on her knees. “If you are only twenty-five weeks, between your size and the amount of movement you may be looking at twins, or possibly triplets.”

Keith felt the color drain from his face. 

“Are you sure of the month?”

“I’m sure,” he moved away from her, using the door handle to force himself to his feet. 

“We should go to the pods,” Allura watched him. 

“No,” he said firmly. 

“Why?” Allura stood gracefully, following him to the sinks. 

Keith bent over, beginning to slowly wash off his face. “Because,” he spat out a mouthful of water, “if you hadn't noticed I don’t trust you.” He aimed his glare in the mirror. 

“We have been teammates for quite a long time now,” she began stiffly. “So how is it-?”

“Maybe I should rephrase,” Keith cut off her string of protest, anger spewing forth like lava. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust your judgment when it comes to the glara race, particularly myself and my children!” He pushed past her before she could summon any rebuttal.

The door slammed behind him. Allura paused, covering her mouth. She knew she’d lost him. There was no fixing this kind of damage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> Reviews make chapters come faster :)


	6. Chapter Six

Keith stormed down the hall, still feeling the churning in his stomach. Even his socked feet made echoes in the empty place. 

There was a fire coursing through his veins. Turning a sharp corner he collided with someone. 

Wheeling back, he felt his throat turn to stone. “Hunk?”

“Where are you headed in such a rush?” Hunk gave him a quick once over, brows furrowed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Keith swallowed. 

“You’re shaking,” Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. 

Keith tried to brush him off, bile welling up again. “Leave me alone.”

“Can I do anything? Can I get you anything?” Hunk didn’t back off. 

“No. I’m fi-” 

There was nothing else to come up, nothing else Keith could possibly purge from his body. It didn’t stop him from dropping like a stone. 

On his hands and knees Keith wretched, nothing coming up but fire in his throat.

“Keith!” Hunk knelt next to him. 

Shaking badly Keith sat back, panting. He didn’t even protest when the bigger boy rested a hand on his back. 

“You really don’t look good,” Hunk said more gently. “Do you want me to help you down to your room?”

Keith nodded weakly. 

“Can you walk?”

Keith shrugged. 

“Is it okay if I carry you?”

“Just help me up,” he mumbled. He tried to push himself up. 

Hunk stopped him. “Give yourself a minute.”

Doing what he was told for once Keith laid down on the cold tiles. The cool temperature sink into his overheated skin. 

“Better?” Hunk asked nervously, watching him sit back up. 

Keith nodded. “I’m just going to go to my room.”

Hunk offered a hand to him. “What happened to you anyway?”

“I,” Keith breathed slowly. “I talked to Allura.”

Hunk took a moment to collect himself, walking slowly with him down the hallway.

“Oh,” he said finally. “You’re okay though? What happened?”

“She, we just talked. I was already feeling sick. I always feel sick,” Keith shifted closer to    
Hunk, moving very slowly. “Then she wanted to get a closer look. She just put a hand on me and,” Keith tugged his shirt down, breathing too fast. Panic welled thick and fast. “She said I was too big.”

“What do you mean too big?” Hunk glanced at the other boy, an arm tight around his shoulders. “Is it that really bad?” 

Keith opened his mouth a few times. “I don’t know. She just said I was too big for far along I am. So… so it’s probably more than one.”

“More than one what?” he asked, confused. 

Keith wouldn’t let his steps falter, pressing onward. “More than one baby.”

“Oh,” Hunk stopped dead. “Oh!”

Keith could feel his face flushing. “Yeah.”

“How many?”

“Two or three? She wasn’t sure.”

Hunks face was blank a moment. Then he broke into a large bright smile, catching up to him. “Keith that’s really cool!”

“What?” he asked, taken aback.

“It is. It’s so cool,” Hunk promised. “I mean, you’re already going to be a great parent. Would you be mom or dad?”

Keith glared him down. 

Blushing as well Hunk pressed onward. “Well, either way, you’ll have more kids. It’ll be nicer, to have more of you I mean.”

Keith watched the big guy for a moment, caught off guard. “You’re an odd guy Hunk.”

“Is that a compliment or…?”

They stopped in front of Keith’s bedroom door. 

Hunk shifted awkwardly. “Do you want me to stay or anything?”

“I’m good,” Keith opened the door. He paused a moment, watching Hunk retreat. 

“Hunk wait!” he called. 

Sticking his head back around the corner Hunk called back. “Yes?”

“Thank you,” Keith said. “For everything.”

Hunk smiled warmly. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Keith laid back on his be, trying to force himself to sleep. It shouldn't have been hard. His body ached from spending the night in a chair. 

He was hungry but with strong hands still churning his insides, it wasn't hard to ignore. His hands wandered absently to the squirming that was quickly starting up again. 

“Hold still,” Keith mumbled. There was a cramping around his middle. Keith shifted to his side, wincing. 

“Stop,” he grunted. “I’m tired.” 

Keith put his hands over his head, closing his eyes 

After several long moments the tension released and he bent over with a sigh. Curling into the fetal position, or the closest thing to it he began to relax. 

“What was that?” He glared back at his distended middle.

He received no answer. 

After much shifting, trying to find a more comfortable position he gave up. His back hurt too badly, thighs feeling pressed apart by pressure. And still, despite all that, exhaustion still won in the end. Unconsciousness took over. 

* * *

 

He woke hours later, feeling swollen. Hunger was now clawing at his stomach. 

Keith closed his eyes again, pulling the thin blanket up to his chin. It was warm and he was finally comfortable. 

Something small and hard collided with his spine. Keith groaned into his pillow before turning over. 

“I’m up, I’m up,” he mumbled. 

Again pushing himself to a sitting position he tried to copy Lance’s back rub. It failed miserably. 

“Why do you hate me?” Keith rubbed the underside of his stomach. 

He moved to get up, a low cramp building up his back. “Not again,” he closed his eyes, trying to power through it. The pain was worse than before, aggravated by hunger it felt like a dull knife slowly being dragged across his lower intestines. 

Panting quietly Keith gripped the sheets below him. He waited, keenly aware of every throb.

It finally broke, ebbing away. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“What are you doing?” he breathed. 

There was as harp rapping at the door. Tensing Keith jumped up. He pulled down the hem of his shirt, grabbing his jacket before he opened the door. 

Before him stood everyone. Well, not everyone. Pidge, sans her brother, Hunk, Lance and to his surprise Coran. 

“Yes?” he asked, nervously looking over the odd assortment of people. 

Lance and Hunk were already arguing in whispers and it took Pidge’s elbows to the side to shut them up.

“Well,” Pidge began. “I was thinking-”

“We were thinking,” Lance cut across her.

“You were not,” Pidge bit back. “It was my idea.”

“Hunk and I helped!”

Keith glanced between them, moving his gaze to Hunk, at a complete loss. 

“Since we’re going to be having a bay in the castle we thought we should get some supplies.”

Arms at his sides Keith turned his attention to Coran. “And how does the princess feel about this?”

Coran shifted back and forth, tugging at the end of his mustache. “‘I, unfortunately, cannot speak for the princess. I am appalled by her actions toward you and the infant… or infants.”

“What?” Lance cocked his head. 

“But,” Coran launched forward, squeezing Keith in a tight hug, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I think what you are doing is a very brave thing! The paladins told me all about your daring escape from the blade of Marmora!” He pressed tighter, nearly cracking one of Keith’s ribs. “I’m so proud of you!”   
“Coran,” Keith said, voice muffled. “Coran you’re crushing me.”

“What do you mean infants?” Lance tried to speak over Pidge’s laughter. 

“I take it you’re coming with us on this shopping trip?”

Coran was sheepish. “If you trust me enough to.”

Cursing his weepy hormonal emotions Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “Yeah, of course, I trust you.”

Coran brightened instantly. “Wonderful. I was there for Allura's birth!”

“Oh goodie,” Keith forced a smile. 

Hunk chuckled. “Shall we head out then?”

“Can I get something to eat first?” Keith piped up. “I’m starving.”

“I can imagine,” Lance sent him a sympathetic wince. 

“Promise you won’t throw up all over yellow?” Hunk begged. 

Keith actually smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Twila_Major, the first person to comment on this, my labor of love story. Thank you for enjoying it ;) 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated


	7. Chapter Seven

“So,” Pidge turned around walking backward down the hall. “We have to talk about what we’re going to get.”

“Let’s start with what they’ll even have,” Lance cut across her. “We’re talking about an entire universe of different aliens.”

“There are a few that aren’t too different from human-” Pidge nodded once, turning back around, walking to the kitchen.

“Well,” Keith took the seat next to her, sitting down carefully. “It won’t be completely human will it?”

There was a short silence.

“Or they,” Coran broke the silence. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Lance crossed his arms.

Keith shifted in his seat, looking to Hunk again. 

He took over at once. “Allura gave him a once over. She thinks he’s too big for how far along he is.”

“So what?” Pidge’s brows were drawn. “You’re saying he’s- you having twins?” she turned her question to Keith himself.

“Possibly triplets,” Keith twisted his fingers. 

Lance’s jaw dropped and Pidge grinned, hands on her cheeks. Throwing one arm around his shoulders she hugged him tightly. 

“Congrats Keith! That’s amazing!”

Keith could feel heat rising in his face. “Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “So Pidge where is Matt?”

Her face fell a moment. “He went to talk to some other heads of the resistance. He wants to help on the, on the front lines.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Keith asked. 

“I guess,” she deflated. “I just hope he won’t be gone long.”

Hunk pulled foods from the cupboard. “I’m sure he won’t be. He’s your brother.”

Pidge nodded. 

Hunk set a plate of something that resembled a blue cookie. 

She took one with a smile. “Thanks, Hunk.”

Keith took one of the cookies, silently praying his stomach would stay steady. He nibbled at the edges while the others mused about where Matt would go. 

Eventually, he finished the entire bland cookie without retaliation from his insides. By then a smell somewhat akin to chili was filling the room. 

Coran took out bowls and utensils. “-and the princess has been in her room all day, I think she may be researching something.”

Keith looked around the room, finally realizing something. “Pidge. Where’s Shiro?”

Everyone on the room froze. Ice filled the air. Keith was surprised he couldn’t see his breath. “Where’s Shiro?” Keith stood, not understanding the silence or the new pain gripping his insides. “Where is Shiro? Is he hurt? I didn’t see him at the pods.”

“He’s not hurt,” Coran stepped forward, placing the silverware down. “When Allura first told me about your…. condition Shiro overheard us.”

Keith blinked up at him, his eyes burning. “What did he say?”

“You need to understand the galra race have taken a lot from him,” Coran said quickly 

“What did he say?” Keith growled every word. 

“He said they had taken you away from him too.”

The pain was building, a pressure threatening to crush him from the inside out. 

“But he wasn’t like, like that when I was with the blade,” Keith tried to rationalize what he’d just heard. 

“I don't understand it either,” Lane was next to him. “We tried to talk with him. But he just went with Matt.”

Keith wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t let himself. “I see.”

“Let’s just get some food you. Okay?” Hunk pushed him a bowl. 

“I’m not too hungry anymore,” Keith pushed it back. 

The others exchanged glances, “You really should eat,” Pidge took charge speaking gently. 

“The cookie was enough,” Keith tried to wave off the concern. 

Everyone’s eyes on him felt like a physical pressure. He shifted in his seat, inside tight. 

“Really,” he moved to get off his seat. 

“Keith,” Lance started. 

“Look I won’t get sick in yellow if I don’t eat right?” Keith shot his argument toward Hunk.

Hunk didn’t waver. “I don’t care. I’d rather you eat.”

Keith threw his arms into the air, the pain mounting. What was going on? He couldn’t concentrate on it through his tangled emotions. “Let’s just get out of h-” he cut himself off, hand at his side. 

The ache was too tight, a steel hand gripping his organs. Distantly he heard people calling his name. Keith couldn’t move, the pain had frozen him in his tracks, seizing his muscles. Then it broke. 

The throbbing turned from an ache to a dull stabbing. He felt like his organs had disconnected, and were trying to fall out. Keith couldn’t even manage words. The only sound that could escape was a long low groan. 

“-get him to the infirmary,” someone was saying. 

“We shouldn't move him,” another argued back. “What if something’s seriously wrong?”

“Go get Allura!” 

“No,” Keith rasped. He reached for something solid to cling to. “It’s fine. This has happened before.”

There were more glances exchanged. 

“Keith,” Pudge put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you- you wouldn't want,” she searched frantically for the right words. “Don’t you want to at least be sure?”

“The only person who can run the healing pods is Allura and I don’t trust she won't try the same thing as the blade did!” Keith burst.

There was a long silence. 

“Keith,” Pudge said again, voice still faltering. “Do you really think she’d do that? Do you really have so little trust-?” She stopped short, frozen by the glare Keith shot her. The answer was there, written in every worry line. His eyes darted to the sides of the room making him look like a cornered rabbit. 

“I can run the healing pods,” Coran straightened proudly. 

“Do you know anything about babies?” Keith countered. 

“Well no, but-”

“I’ll there with an encyclopedia for all that,” Pidge said. 

“I have a niece and nephew,” Lance chimed in. “I’ve read all the weird pregnancy books.”

Keith’s small smile was incredulous. “Really?”

“Oh shut up,” Lance flushed. 

Looking around Keith saw all the eager people, so ready to help. Somewhere in his chest, he felt a pressure beginning to lift. 

“And you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked a final time. 

“Absolutely,” Croan said confidently.

“Okay,” he gave in.

* * *

 

Keith pulled on the thin white pod uniform. It was odd how much even a couple days could do to someone. He felt like he’d doubled in size, his stomach sticking out further. 

Stepping carefully into the pod he took his place. 

“And if anything looks even a little bit off you’ll tell me?”

“Yes,” Pidge said firmly. “ Now relax.”

Keith closed his eyes as the glass cover came over him, falling into unconsciousness. 

Lance crossed his arms, looking his friend over. 

“Do, do you think he looks thin?” Hunk whispered. “Or is it just me?”

“It’s not just you,” Lance bit his lip. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised. Puking everything morning and with how little he sleeps.”

“How do you know how he sleeps?”

Lance felt his ears grow hot. “It wasn’t, I didn’t mean it to happen. We were just both awake so I gave him a back rub, we just fell asleep is all.”

Hunk shot him a sly smile. 

“Shut up,” Lance burned. 

Coran spoke over them, arguing with Pidge. “Are you insinuating I cannot run my own ship?”

Pidge groaned. “All I’m saying is that’s not what the manual says to do.”

“I was in a pod for thousands of years,” Coran said imperiously. “I think I know how to run it.”

“Getting stuck in something is different than knowing how it works.” Pudge did her best to remain calm. 

Hunk and Lance rounded on Coran. “You said you knew what you were doing!” Lance pointed an accusatory finger at him. 

Coran withered under the glares. “I do. I know how to repair them.”

“But not run it,” Hunk’s face fell.

Shifting from foot to foot Coran remained silent. “Not particularly. No.”

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a billion to all who commented and left kudos. Those notifications make me smile every time without fail. I want to give you a rough guesstimate of about seven or eight more chapters. 
> 
> Reviews are amazing and let me know what you guys want to read. I'm struggling a bit with where I want it to end and whether or not I want some more shipping elements. 
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see :)


	8. Chapter Eight

“Now what are we going to do?” Lance demanded. 

“You could ask me,” Allura, face blank and shoulders squared. “It is my castle after all.”

“Allura!” Hunk jumped in front of the pod. “We weren’t doing anything,”

Allura ignored him, “Coran, let me see,”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that princess. Keith requested specifically-”

“I know he doesn’t trust me,” her face fell. “But please don’t tell me he has convinced all of you that I am untrustworthy. We are a team.”

“It’s not that,” Lance said uncomfortably. “It’s only that, with everything he’s gone through…”

“We want to respect his wishes,” Hunk finished. 

“Hunk you too?” Allura’s voice was soft. 

No one answered her. 

“Fine,” Allura said. “I won’t touch it. But you all clearly have no idea what you’re doing. Let me help you through it. 

There was only another moment of hesitation before the others nodded. 

So Allura stood, just behind Coran, quietly instructing him whenever he got stuck. It took less than a minute to get to the full body scan. 

Corna flipped through the options, Keith turned to a skeleton and then to a large mass of muscles. 

Hunk and Lance yelped, covering their eyes. 

“Guys!” Lance groaned.

“Decency!” Hunk covered his face with both hands. 

Coran messed with the setting, tongue between his teeth. Eventually, he got it figured out, with some help form Allura, with the small ultrasound screen now squarely over his midsection. The boys and Pidge tilted their head, looking at the fuzzy image. 

Allura, on the other hand, stepped forward, jaw slack. “That can’t be.” She pushed past Coran, pressing several buttons in quick succession.

“Allura!”

”Princess!”

She slammed her hand over the release button, deaf to the shouts. 

Keith struggled forward, in a cloud of steam. “What?” He looked around.”What’s going on?” his eyes landed on Allura. “What is she doing here?”

“That’s not important right now,” Allura said, her face drawn. “Keith are you entirely sure you are only twenty-four weeks?”

Keith took a quick glance at the others, trying to find answers. Only after finding his own confused expression mirrored did he turn back. “I’m sure.”

Allura threw up a small gray image on the screen in the center of the room. There, slowly twitching was a repeating image. “That is not a twenty-four week old baby. So what is going on?”

Keith said nothing, eyes frozen on the clip. 

“Keith!” Allura said impatiently. 

He pointed finger shaking. “That’s, is that really my kid?”

“Keith,” Allura stepped in front of him. “Can you explain why your unborn child is nearly full term?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. It couldn’t have been that long.”

“Maybe galra pregnancies are different,” Pidge offered. 

“It can’t be that different.,” Allura gestured emphatically at the picture of the baby. “It has fingers, toes, a fully formed face.”

“And there’s just one?” Hunk asked. “Not twins? Not triplets?”

Allura nodded. “Correct. I assumed there were more because of the size of his stomach and the amount of movement. But if he is further along…” she stopped, catching the look on Keith’s face. He still hadn't moved, watching the small image. 

Allura turned it off. “May I speak to Keith alone?”

No one moved.

Keith held up a hand. “You’re okay. Go ahead, guys. I’ll meet you in a minute.”

They left, sending the pair many backward glances. 

Once the door had closed again Allura straightened. “Keith. The baby is too small.”

“I thought you said I was too big?”

“For twenty-four weeks yes,” she rubbed her arms. “Keith you’re closer to thirty-four or thirty-five weeks, maybe even thirty-six. I don’t know how you’ve lost, nearly twelve weeks. I really don’t. That’s up to you to figure out.”

Keith opened his mouth to protest. 

“Let me finish please.”

He said nothing. 

“Keith you have very little time left before this baby is born. No one can terminate your pregnancy now, not without hurting or even killing you.” She didn’t dare meet his eyes. “But I would like you to consider what you will do. Your infant is too small. It is weak, malnourished. I don’t have great hopes for it surviving past the, the birth. And it might hurt you too, more than I know how to fix.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith jerked his head up. 

“Only that-”

Keith stopped her. “You know what? Nevermind. I don’t want to hear it. This isn’t up to you. This is up to me. I want to do what is best for them,” he pushed past her. 

Allura didn’t get the chance to answer him before he’d vanished from sight. 

* * *

 

Hunk waited for Keith, twisting the hem of his shirt. 

“Do you think we should have left them in there alone?” he asked. 

“Relax,” Lance said looking nowhere near relaxed. “They’re just talking.”

“Right,” Hunk nodded. 

The door at the end of the room opened and Keith walked in, pulling a sweater over his head. 

“Keith,” Pidge jumped up. “How’d it go?”

Tugging the top of the sweater over his head his voice was muffled. “I’d rather not talk about it,” His head reappeared over the neck, hair wild. “So are we going or not?”

“Right,” Hunk headed to yellow lion. 

“Why don’t we take my ship?” Keith asked. 

Everyone froze.

“Are you sure?” Pidge turned around, looking over the small beat up ship. “It looks like…”

“Trash?” Coran offered.

“It’s supposed to,” Keith tugged down the hem of his sweater, pulling his keys from his pocket. “The better ships blend in the better we-” he stopped. “The better they blend in. Do you really want to show up and the crowded mall in one of the lions of voltron?”

Hunk opened and closed his mouth.

“He’s got a point,” Pidge nodded to the small ship in the corner. 

“Fine,” Hunk snatched the keys from Keith. “But you are not driving.”

Keith moved quick for nearly eight months pregnant. Grabbing the keys back. “Because you know how to fly a galra airship,” he said sarcastically. 

“I can,” Lance stepped in front of them. “Let me drive.”

Keith hesitated only a moment before he tossed over the keys. 

Hunk gestured, flabbergasted, after Lance. “Really? Him? You trust him to fly it more than me?”

Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose, not taking in a word of what he was saying. 

Hunk paused. “Keith? You okay?”

“Hmm?” Keith looked up. “What?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

He nodded, paused, then shook his head. “Honestly I don’t know. I’m still trying to wrap my head around what Allura just told me.”

“How there’s only one kid?” Hunk patted one of his shoulders. “I get it. It’s like you lost something.”

Keith stiffened. “No, it’s not,” he continued, feeling a small pit of sorrow and guilt in his stomach. “Well, not entirely. It’s more, Hunk I’m missing eleven weeks of my life, of this pregnancy. How could I be missing so much time?” He struggling to keep his growing panic in check. “The baby is due in a month. I’m not ready for that.”

Hunk squeezed his shoulders. “Breathe Keith. That’s what we’re doing today. We’re going to make sure you’re prepared.”

“One shopping trip isn’t going to be enough,” Keith eyed with him. 

“Well, it’ll help at least..” Hunk said nervously. “Won’t it?”

Keith opened his mouth to answer when the engine of the ship revved. 

Lance leaned out of the open window with a grin. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feed back!


	9. Chapter Nine

Keith leaned back in his seat, all his joints aching, his lower back feeling like it’d been in a pressure cooker. 

Hunk dropped a pile of boxes onto the floor of the ship, rubbing his arms. “This is all for a teeny tiny baby. Why does it all need all this stuff?”

“Think of it as a training exercise,” Coran said, walking in behind the group. 

“Is that why you’re not doing nothing?” Pidge asked, setting down several large bags. 

“Keith!” Lance called over the bickering. “Your ship isn’t turning on.”

With a low sigh, Keith pushed himself to his feet and walked to the cockpit. “What’d you do now?”

“What did I do?” Lance sputtered. “This thing is a rat trap!”

Tuning him out Keith leaned over the controls. He pressed a few buttons and waited. “Lance what did you do?”

Lance threw his arms in the air. “I told you I didn’t do anything!”

Keith fiddled another moment when a voice rang through the ship 

“Security footage accessed.”

Hunk jumped. “Lance, what did you do?”

Lance didn’t even get the chance to defend himself when the ship’s security footage sprung up across the screen.   
  
“Come on,” Keith’s voice was doubled as the video began to play. 

The whole crew stopped dead, listening to the sound played overhead. 

 

_ The Keith on the screen was thin, almost wirey. His face was lit by red flashing lights as an echo of the computers voice rang through. _

_ “Imminent system failure,” the recording announced. “Anomaly approaching.” _

_ “What is it?” Keith yelled.  _

_ “Anomaly detected. Anomaly approaching.” _

_ Keith swore, sitting back in his chair. He had a hand over his stomach. “How do we avoid this anomaly?” he asked, voice cracking.  _

_ “Crash imminent.” _

_ “No!” Keith slammed a fist slamming into the dash. “You can’t do that! It’s not just me! There is an infant on board. Do you hear me? There is an unborn child on board.” He hit the dash again. Waiting, his eyes glazed, clear even in the grainy security camera.  _

 

Everyone in the room froze, no one could deny their own emotions. Before anyone could summon words past the lumps in their throats the recording spoke again.    
  


_ “Anomaly detected.” _

_ Keith dropped his hand, shoulders shaking.  _

_ “Anomaly imminent.” _

__ Looking back up Keith, hopeless, his eyes swelling.   
_   
_ __ “I’m sorry,” he bent over, arms circled around himself. “I’m so sorry. I wanted you. I really did.”

_ “Anomaly imminent. 5...4…” _

_ The video shook, blurring. There was a stuttering thud.  _ _   
_ _ “1...0…” _

_ The feed went black, just before it died Keith screamed.  _

 

In the present the crew of the small ship sat dumbstruck. 

“Oh Keith,” Pidge whispered. 

Tears were freely moving down Hunk’s face, leaving him unable to form words.   
  
Coran had joined him, not looking at anyone. 

Lance put a hand on his leg. “Keith, I-what-?”  
  
Still staring at the screen Keith slowly shook his head.   
  
“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No,” Keith was still shaking his head. “It’s not that. I don’t remember that happening. All I remember from my trip was locking onto Voltron and-”

“Look!” Pidge jumped up, as the footage began again   
  
  
_ Keith laid in the middle of the floor, his midsection swelled to just smaller than it was outside the film.  _

_ He sat up, hand on his head. “Ow…” he groaned. There was a bleeding lump swelling above his eye.  
_

__ Crawling to his bed he laid down, curling up as well as he could.   
__   
__   
Keith slammed a hand across the board. “I, I remember that. I thought I’d fallen out of bed. I think I had a concussion. “

“That would explain your memory,” Pidge offered. She thought hard. “Or it could have been the anomaly, whatever it was.”

Hunk wiped his eyes. “That could be where all the missing time went.”

“So I was what? I was in a coma for eleven weeks?” Keith couldn’t understand why his voice was wavering. “And that’s why…” He walked to the back and sat down, dead to the world.  
  


* * *

 

They stepped off the ship, back in the castle. The others grabbed the boxes and bags, hesitating a moment. 

“Keith, where should we put these?”

Keith waved his hand noncommittally, walking down the hall. 

He didn’t listen to the few voices that followed him down the hall, the ones calling his name. He let his subconscious mind guide him down, further into the castle. 

Blinking himself back to reality he found himself standing in the infirmary. He walked, hesitantly to the middle of the room, not daring to hope. He was in luck. 

Placing his hands on the stand the image popped up again, the small hologram of his infant floated above the stand. Removing his hands Keith backed up, staring at the flickering picture.   
  
His mouth was very dry, trying to speak. “H-hello.” 

It made no difference. The image did nothing. 

He stared at it. In the blown up image he couldn’t see how very undersized it was. Keith couldn’t stop looking, double and triple checking everything. They had had ten fingers, ten toes. But what he felt his eyes drawn to was the ears. They weren’t the huge bat like creations he’d seen on most galra, they weren’t even pointed. There was not a hint of a peak. The ears were human. Because of where its legs were he couldn’t quite tell the sex. Deep down he knew he didn’t care. He didn’t care if it came out human, galra, or even bright pink. They were his, that was his family. 

Deep inside he felt a sharp kick. Keith moved a hand up to meet it. He felt the little foot connect twice more before falling still. “It’s okay,” he whispered, rubbing a circle around the point of impact. “It’s okay.”

To his surprise, his felt something drip from his chin. He hand on his cheek, he felt the tears. 

“What…?”

Too many emotions to process. Looking up at the hologram he knew there was joy somewhere in the mix. But somewhere deep in his chest, there was also a knot he couldn’t untangle. 

“It’s, it’s not,” Keith took a deep breath, eyes, locked on the picture. “It’s not that I almost had twins or triplets because I never really had them. It’s you. I’m scared,” his throat caught. “I’m terrified I messed you up. I don’t know what happened on that ship. I wish I knew how to be sure you’re okay, that you stay okay.”

“So do I.”

Keith whirled around, quickly wiping his cheeks. “Allura, what are you doing here?”

“I came to find you,” she sat across from him, looking up at the hologram. 

There was a short moment of silence. 

“I saw the others bringing in the baby supplies..”

Keith didn’t answer. He had a feeling he was about to hear what he’d managed to avoid before his shopping trip.

“I simply don’t think it’s advisable,” Allura said gently. “I do not think you should grow attached to something that will most likely not survive birth.”

Inside his chest, Keith felt something snap. “You really think so?”

She nodded grimly. “Unless you take immensely good care of yourself over the next few weeks.”

“I will,” he clung to her words. “I’ll do anything I have to.”

“Anything?” Allura eyed him. 

Keith nodded, ready to beg for help. 

“Then please take my advice,” Allura stood. "If they are to survive, place the infant for adoption.”

“What? Why?” Keith finally looked her full in the face. 

“I know you have the best intentions but you know nothing about babies, and-”

“I could learn,” Keith cut across her. “I’ll do anything. You know I would.”

Allura still wasn’t listening. She opened the door, another figure standing there. 

“Shiro,” Keith crossed his arms on instinct, hiding his midsection. “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to find you for days.”

The smile he gave was too sad, too understanding. 

“Hey, Keith. Sorry about that. I was out with Matt, on the front lines. I only just got back. Allura told me about everything.” 

Keith dropped his arms. “And what do you think?”

Shiro took a deep breath. “I agree with Allura. I think you should put the child up for adoption.” Keith opened his mouth to protest but Shiro stopped him. “And not for the same reasons.”

Keith waited.

Shiro crouched, looking Keith in the eyes. “I know you want this kid. I can see that. But right now we need you here, with us, not just voltron but the whole universe. What you said to Pidge. We all have families. Maybe after, when there’s peace you can go find them. But right now…”

Keith crumpled under the gaze. “Okay,” he said softly. 

“Good,” Allura relaxed. “I’ll find a good doctor. I’m sure if you get an induced labor or a cerecan section the child will have far better chances.”

Keith nodded, his breathing going faster. 

Shiro smiled, his eyes still sad. “I heard you had quite a day. Tell me at dinner?”

“I’m not too hungry,” Keith said flatly. “I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

“All right,” he rubbed his shoulder. 

Allura moved to turn off the hologram. 

“Wait,” Keith moved to her side. “Let me.”

The others waited.   
  
“Go ahead and have your dinner. I’ve got this.”

Shiro glanced behind him as he walked out. Keith stood, staring up at the hologram, finally turning it off. The last thing Shiro saw before the doors shut was Keith, bent over the small stand, shoulders shaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient and all the feedback I've gotten. This chapter is a bit longer than what I normally post but there was just too much angst to separate for this one :) 
> 
> (Also it is totally Kuron in canonverse era. Shiro is not this much of a jerk)
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter Ten

Keith got up, the next morning, his resolve stronger. 

As he went to open the door he found Allura ready to knock. 

“Keith,” she smiled, offering a small note pad to him. “I’m glad you’re awake. I’ve got everything here, an interview with the adoption agency and the appointment for the inducement.”

“Already?” Keith asked. His voice wavered, insides clenching uncomfortably. 

Allura nodded. “I thought it would be best for your peace of mind.”

“Of course,” Keith swallowed. “That’s- you’re right.”

Allura smiled and held out the message. “The meeting is set for this evening. You may take whomever you would like.”

He pocketed the message. “Thank you Allura,” Keith managed a smile. “For everything.”

She nodded. “I’ll be down in the dining hall if you want breakfast before you head out.”

Keith nodded. “Thanks.”

Turning on her heal the princess vanished around the corner. 

Keith took the passage slower, walking to nowhere in particular. Despite skipping dinner the previous night he still didn’t feel very hungry.

One hand on his back he tried to rub out the knots. The strain felt lower, pulling on a different spot. 

He jumped sky high as someone took his arm. 

“Relax,” Pidge smiled. “It’s just me.”

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Well,” Pidge said sheepishly. “I actually didn’t sleep much. We’ve been up all night.”

“We?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

Pidge turned a corner to an empty room. Or that’s what Keith thought it was. When he stepped in the light flipped on and he found himself in a newly painted furnished and decorated nursery. 

“Surprise!” Lance, Hunk, and Coran gestured proudly around the room. 

Keith said nothing, a battle raging within him. 

He walked around the room. The walls had been painted a pale purple, stars painted clumsily over the whole room. 

Against one wall was a changing table, fully stocked with diapers, wipes and blankets. Next to it was a set of drawers, that when opened showed a full wardrobe from newborn up to walking age. There were shoes, hats and headbands. In the corner was a sturdy dark crib with a few stuffed animals inside. 

In the other corner was a rocking chair and a bed where all Keith’s sparse belongings had been placed. 

Keith froze, taking in his things. 

“But why…?” he managed to speak over the lump in his throat. 

Hunk seemed suddenly nervous. “We thought you might like a room closer to us.”

“But what if the baby cries?”

“Then we’ll be here to help,” Pidge chimed in. 

“You say that now,” Keith smiled. He then froze, feeling the joy sliding away. “Thank you guys, really. It’s amazing.” His insides were churning. “But you wasted your time.”

“What?”

Pidge clung to his arms, alarmed. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

The others crowded around him and Keith found he couldn’t meet anyone else’s eyes. “Yeah, the baby, we’re both fine. I’ve just, I’ve decided to put them up for adoption.” 

“Like quiznack you have!” Lance bristled, face turning to a disgusted snarl. “Did Allura put you up to this?”

“She was the one who gave me the idea,” Keith admitted. 

Lance made a sound somewhere between a snort and a snarl. “I’m going to have a word with her! She cannot force you to-”

“No one is forcing me to do anything,” Keith said. The knot in his gut was getting worse, causing a physical pain. “This is my choice.”

Lance snorted, refusing to look at him. 

“I was hoping you guys would go with me to the adoption agency. I’d rather not be alone.”

“I’ll go,” Pidge said instantly. “And Hunk will too. Right Hunk?”

He nodded emphatically. 

“I’m afraid I can’t come,” Coran said importantly. “I’ve been neglecting my duties too long already.”

“I understand,” Keith gave him a wan smile. “Lance?”

Lance turned to him, looked him up and down before slowly shaking his head. “No. I can’t go with you and watch you give away something you fought so hard to keep.”

* * *

 

Lance stormed out of the room, not looking back at any of the others. _How could they how this was affecting him?_ “Stupid quiznacking blade of marmora and-” he took a deep breath. “Allura.”

Turning a corner her nearly ran down the hall.

He burst in on the bridge, unable to suppress the fury in his voice. 

“Princess,” he stormed up to her. 

Shiro stood, getting in his way. “Lance, what is it?”

“I’d like to speak with Allura.”

Shiro didn’t move. “About what?”

“That’s between us.” Lance could feel his fury mounting.

“Lance?” Allura went to the two boys, glaring at each other. “What seems to be the problem?”

Lance rounded on her. “You. You are the problem. You have somehow brainwashed Keith into giving his baby to strangers!”

Allura stayed frustratingly calm. “I did nothing of the sort. It was all his decision.”

Lance snorted again. “You mean you pressured and guilt tripped him into it.”

“His kid will have the best care,” Shiro assured him. “I’ve seen the agency myself.”

“You too?” Lance grimaced. “Allura has been stuck on this since she found out, but you? Have you even talked to him about it at all? Either of you?”

“Of course I have,” Allura said. 

“Have you seen how he talks about the kid?” Lance pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Allura hesitated. “He is quite protective of the idea-”

“The idea?” Lance cut across her. “He isn’t protecting an idea. He wants this baby. He loves them.”

The princess shook her head. “Lance. You can’t really believe that. It’s Keith we’re talking about. Do you really think he could be a good father?”

“And what makes you so sure he couldn’t?” Lance shot back. “You’re not even giving him a chance to-”

“Lance,” Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s enough.”

He took a step back, hardly able to breathe through his blinding fury. “Allura,” he said through grit teeth. “All ships that come in, their security footage, it’s automatically downloaded into the castle right?”

Allura nodded. “Pidge only just set it up. It won’t work for anything a long time ago.”

“That’s fine,” Lance typed quickly, pulling up Keith’s ship security. “I’m only looking for one thing.” 

He put up the video and sat back. 

  
_ The Keith on the screen was thin, almost wirey. His face was lit by red flashing lights as an echo of the computers voice rang through. _

_ “Imminent system failure,” the recording announced. “Anomaly approaching.” _

_ “What is it?” Keith yelled.  _

_ “Anomaly detected. Anomaly approaching.” _

_ Keith swore, sitting back in his chair.  _

 

“Lance, what is this?” Allura asked. 

“Sit. Watch.” Lance snapped, arms crossed. 

Shiro’s brow was furrowed. “When was this?” 

“Watch.”

 

_ He had a hand over his stomach. “How do we avoid this anomaly?” he asked, voice cracking.  _

_ “Crash imminent.” _

_ “No!” Keith slammed a fist slamming into the dash. “You can’t do that! It’s not just me! There is an infant on board. Do you hear me? There is an unborn child on board.” He hit the dash again. Waiting, his eyes glazed, clear even in the grainy security camera.  _

_ “Anomaly detected.” _

_ Keith dropped his hand, shoulders shaking.  _

_ “Anomaly iminent.” _

_ Looking back up Keith, hopeless, tears in his eyes swelling.  _

 

Allura covered her mouth, silently, horror swelling as she watched the heart broken Keith. 

Shiro stayed where he was, grim faced.

On the other side of the room Lance hugged his arms closer to his chest, watching his friend. 

_   
_ _ “I’m sorry,” he bent over, arms circled around himself. “I’m so sorry. I wanted you. I really did.” _

_ “Anomaly imminent. 5...4…” _

__ The video shook, blurring. There was a stuttering thud.   
_   
_ __ “1...0…”

_ The feed went black, just before it died Keith screamed.  _

 

“That’s enough!” Allura stood as the screen blurred. 

Lance moved to turn it off, taking his sweet time as he did. He did not reach it before the sound of Keith’s body hitting the floor echoed around the room. 

Allura covered her ears as the room lightened as the video faded away. 

“We saw this just after our little shopping trip,” Lance said. “Keith couldn’t speak for the rest of the day. He had been knocked unconscious and put into some space coma for eleven weeks. “

“So that’s…” Allura whispered. “But he should be dead.”

“Yeah,” Lance said. “So imagine what it did to his kid.” Lance swallowed hard, determined to press on. “And then try to imagine his guilt.”

He could feel himself calming, icing over as he spoke. “So he went to be alone, went to clear his head. And then you came in, told him what was ‘best.’ Terrified he’d hurt them- again- or do anything close to wrong, he agreed to give up the baby he almost died protecting not once, but twice.”

“Stop,” Shiro stood. 

Allura was actively crying now, face in her hands. 

Lance stood his ground. “If you’re still not convinced I’m sure there’s footage of his reaction to this video. Or, maybe even the weeks of crying he did in the ship after he escaped, the relief when he found out the child survived an escape from the blade.” Lance’s will was fading now but it did the trick. 

“No,” Allura yelped. “No. That is quite enough.”

“Will you let him keep his baby?”

“Are you sure he can care for them properly?”

“Are you willing to take away the first family he’s ever hand?”

“Lance,” Allura sighed “How can we know that it would be enough?”

“Because we’ll be here,” Lance pointed out. “We can help him. But,” he hesitated, choosing his words carefully. “I don’t think that amount of love can do anyone harm, especially when it’s had nowhere to go for so long.”

Shiro and Allura exchanged glances, both starting to crack. 

“Do you really think you can do this?” Allura asked Shiro. “You have known him the longest.”

Shiro hesitated before nodding slowly. “I know he wants a family. And Keith has never been the kind to give up.”

They exchanged another quick glance. 

Allura turned. “Okay.”

“He can keep the baby?”

“He can keep the baby.”

Lance grinned, punching a fist into the air. “We have got to stop them. He, Pidge and Hunk are going to leave in-”

“About a minute ago,” Shiro pointed out his window. In the distance yellow lion was flying away.

“No!” Lance pressed himself against the glass. “Allura call them back!”

She hurried to the control panel. “Hunk! Hunk!” Can you hear me?”

The room waited with baited breath. 

Allura looked up, horrified. “He doesn't have his helmet with him. He can’t hear me.”

“I’ll get in in his red,” Lance headed to the door. 

“Yes. The faster the better. You must catch up to them.”

”They’ll be on the star stream by now,” Shiro said. “It passes right by nebula galaxy. Remember? Th-”

“Highway of space,” Lance finished. “I know. Allura what do we do?”

“We’ll have to follow in the castle and simply hope we can catch up.”

Lance watched the trail from yellow lion begin to fade knot twisting inside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments I've been getting :) You're all so great. 
> 
> It looks like there's only going to be a couple more chapters now


	11. Chapter Eleven

Keith sat back in yellow lion, rubbing at his own knot though this one was firmly lodged against his spine. 

That and his cramping wasn’t stopping. 

Pidge sat next to him, flipping through pages upon pages of information like she had since they’d left.

“They have an intergalactic adoption agency. No child ends up in the system for more than one standard year.”   
Pidge's eyes were wide. 

“Keith you’ve got to look at these!” She offered the page to him. “You could meet the adoptive parents today.”

“I’m not feeling too well,” Keith stood, pushing himself to his feet with difficulty. 

Pidge put away the article. “Sorry.”

“It’s not you,” Keith said, only half lying. “I’m just... uncomfortable is all.”

Pidge crossed her legs, leaning back and smiling. “I can imagine. I mean, you’re growing and carrying a whole person.”

“Well,” Hunk turned around in his seat. “It’s not a whole person. It’s more like half a person, maybe a quarter of a person?”

“Point made,” Keith paced slowly across the cockpit. 

Pidge bit her lip. “Hank. Step on it.”

“You got it,” he pushed yellow faster. 

Keith glanced at Pidge. “What? Why?”

“We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” She pointed at the unintelligible alien clock. 

He tried to focus on the numbers before giving up. “I’ll take your word for it.”

His insides clenched tightly. 

Bending over Keith pressed his hands into the seat he’d just vacated, head on his chest. “Pidge I think we should go back.”

“Back?” Pidge asked. 

Hunk looked around at him. 

“Back to the castle,” Keith mumbled. 

“I thought you were decided on the whole adoption thing?” Pidge kept her voice soft. 

“I am,” Keith straightened as the pain began to fade. 

“Then why-?”

“Just forget it,” Keith began to pace again. 

Hunk looked around again. “Keith are you okay?”

“It’s fine,” Keith crossed his arms, leaning his head back. “I’m just cramping up. It’s getting worse.”

Pidge jumped up. “Keith, are you having contractions?”

“If that’s what they are they’ve got to be false ones, like practice ones?” Keith kept his cool. “It’s been happening for a week or so, but never this bad.”

“Then how are you sure they aren’t real ones?”

“I’m sure,” Keith said with a confidence he did not have. His insides were still twisting. This couldn’t be nothing. 

“Maybe we should head back,” Pidge looked him over quickly. 

He shook his head, sitting himself back. “No. It can’t be anything. I’ve got four weeks left.”

Biting his lip he tried to convince himself it was stress or hunger.

“Pidge,” Hunk asked warily, bringing Keith from his thoughts. “What is that?”

Keith followed Pidge to the front. Before them, slowly creeping forward was a deep dark cloud, ringed with silver lights. It would be on them in only a few moments. 

Pidge shook her head, all eyes on her. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“I have,” Keith could feel the color draining away from his face. 

“What do you mean?”

“This is the anomaly, the one that stopped me the first time I was going back to the castle. This is the…” He pressed his hand to his stomach. Keith pressed his lips together. “We have to go back.”

“I concur,” Hunk tried to turn yellow around. “We can’t move.”    
“What?” Keith’s voice was low.

“Yellow isn’t responding,” he pressed the controls, unable to shift an inch. “Come on Yellow,” he mumbled, looking frantically around at the room. 

Pidge moved to his side. “It doesn’t look like anything is wrong.”

“We can’t avoid it,” Keith shook his head. “I already tried.”

“No,” Pidge walked between the panels of the lion, examining every word, every number as they flashed across the screen. “No. We will avoid it. Besides this is a lion of voltron. We’ll have defenses.”

“Like what?” Hunk’s hands shook on the controls, his knuckles growing far paler. “Pidge, that thing is coming too fast.”

Keith moved back, leaning against the wall. He pressed his lips ever tighter. A new cramp was swelling up in his lower body, a fist clenching his insides tighter. 

“Put up all the shields,” she ordered, eyes firmly placed on the encroaching enemy. “We need to contact the castle.”

Hunk slammed a fist to the right button. “Allura? Coran? Shiro? Anyone? Can anyone hear me? Yellow lion isn’t moving. We’re in trouble!”

“We don’t know what’s going to happen when that thing hits so Keith we have to- Keith?”

Sunk to the floor Keith struggled to keep his panic in check. 

“What’s wrong?” She dropped to one knee. “Keith?”

His voice failed him, jaw slowly opening and closing. The cramp rolled over him in waves, robbing him of air. 

She gripped his arm. “This isn’t like last time. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Yellow lion is equipped to handle anything. Listen to me.”

He nodded once, swallowing hard. “Okay,” he rasped. 

“Go sit down in a chair, we’re going to get this figured out.”

“I, I can’t get up.”

She stood, holding out a hand. The pain finally broke, leaving him silently gasping for air. He took the extended hand, his fingers icy cold. 

Back on his feet, Pidge swung his arm around her shoulders. Keith leaned against her, trying to move under only his will. The weight, both physical and internal was ripping a hole in him. 

“Princess?” Hunk’s voice echoed through the cockpit again. “Can you hear me?”

Keith and Pidge froze, ears perked as the fuzzy voice responded. 

“Hunk- what- say?” the voice faded in and out, unclear and fuzzy. 

“Go back and help,” Keith leaned himself against the wall. “I’ve got it.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’d rather crawl than be here another second,” he said firmly. “Go.”

Pidge detangled herself from him, running back to Hunk. 

Sliding into the cockpit she grabbed the back of his seat. “What’s going on?”

He held up one finger, still rapidly pressing through communications. “Help,” he repeated, struggling to stay calm. “We’re stuck.”

“-is on- way,” Allura yelled. 

Hunk’s shoulders were tensed. 

“Do not send a lion. Do not send any lions. Do you copy?” he paused, counted to five and repeated it.

“Copy.” Shiro’s voice was stiff, still in and out of focus. “Eta- copy?”

“No,” Hunk sent the message a few times. 

“Eta what?” Pidge asked.

Hunk looked desperately.

She pressed the button again, only asking again how long it would take.

There was no answer. 

“The anomaly is too close,” she shook her head again. “We just have to hope they’ll be fast.”

“At least they’re not sending lions,” he offered weakly. 

“Hopefully.”

Hunk gnawed on his cheek, still fiddling with the controls. “How’s Keith?”

“I think just scared?” she shook her head, sitting on the arm of his chair. “I mean, like he said, he’s still got four weeks.”

Hunks eyes became the size of dinner plates. “Wait, wait, he might be having the baby, now?”

She shook her head. “No. No way.”

“Pidge?”

Her own fear was clear. “He’s in pain. That’s all I know for now.”

Taking the controls again he tried ever harder to get his lion to move. “Come on yellow. You’ve got to move. Keith’s got his kid to protect.” he pressed harder to the reverse, the metal straining. “Come on,” he begged. 

Pidge glanced between him and the screen, fear only growing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll my friends. We're getting near the end of this angst rollercoaster. 
> 
> Thank you all so so so very much!


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

Allura continued to try and send out a message, her eyes narrowed on the screen, behind her Lance returned in uniform. “Have you gotten anything through yet?”

“Not yet,” Allura’s worry was clear. “But I fear they may be more interfering. Yellow Lion should be able to hear me. I think-”

“Princess?” Hunk’s scratchy voice echoed through the room. “C- ou- h- me?” his words cut out, static woven through. 

“Hunk!” Allura called back. “You’re cutting out. What did you say?” 

Static. 

“Hunk?”

There was a long stretch, everyone standing frozen. 

Finally, there was a soft. “Help!”

Lance turned white. “Pidge!”

“Help!” Pidge came in clear for a single heart-shattering moment. “We’re stuck.”

“Help is on the way,” Allura pushed the castle forward ever faster. “Just hold on. Lance will be there shortly.”

“Do not- lion,” Hunk was saying. “-not send- lions. Do- copy?”

Shiro exchanged quick glances with Lance before leaning in to the microphone. “We copy. Our eta is ten minutes. Can you hold on? Do you copy?”

Again there was only static. 

“Pidge? Hunk?”

No answer.

“What do they mean I can't take red?” Lance demanded of Shiro. “What’s going on out there? Hunk?”

“Something is wrong,” Allura was shaking her head. “Nothing in our galaxy should be able to cause that kind of interference. 

“Why can’t I take my lion?” Lance asked. 

“I don’t know yet but we’re going to find out.” Narrowing her eyes Allura pushed the castle faster, the creak of old metals filling their ears. 

Pressed against the glass Lance scanned the skies. For one brief second he thought he’d won, he thought he’d be able to catch up, to see the look on Keith’s face when he told him he could really keep the baby. But this. There was something wrong. He could feel that in his guts. A fist was twisting his insides, telling every instinct to be ready for something horrible. 

“Come on,” Lance looked out the window, arms crossed. “Just hold on guys. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

 

* * *

 

“Pidge?” Keith called weakly. 

Running back Pidge stood by him, a hand on his arm. “Everything okay?”

He sat up slowly. “I think so. The cramping stopped for now.”

“What _was_ that?” 

“I told you,” he said. “Just those practice contraction things.”

“Uh huh,” she said, unconvinced. 

“What else could they be?” he asked, swallowing hard. “They can’t be anything but that. One more month. Remember?”

“I do remember,” Pidge crouched down next to him. “But I do know that this is about as far from a typical pregnancy I’ve ever even heard of.”

Keith managed a weak smile. “I’ll give you that.” He ran a hand over the swell of his stomach. “I can’t let myself think about the possibility of… honestly anything other than it all going smoothly because this kid has gone through enough as it is. The least I can give them is a smooth ride until the end of this right?” 

Swallowing hard Keith blinked away the glaze over his eyes. 

“Keith…” Pidge took a deep breath. “I know I really have no right to say this but, are you really  _ really  _ sure you want to give them up?”

“Of course,” he lied poorly. “They deserve a life outside this war, outside the fighting, with a good family.”

“You are a good family. You’re their, well I would say father though mother may be mildly more accurate in this case.”

“Shut up,” Keith shot her a watery glower, a smile hidden below the surface. 

Her face fell a fraction. “I mean it. You’re their family. And we are too, all the paladins We’re here to help you.”

“Not Allura,” Keith crossed his arms. “She’s done everything she can to make sure the child is never even in the castle. She knows, she knows it’s not safe for them there. And Shiro-

“Quiznack that,” Pidge was shaking her head, indignation rising. “Keith. It is safe at the castle, with the best honor guard a kid could ever want. Are you telling me that you think a single soul in this universe could love that baby more than you?”

“Pidge,” his voice cracked and Keith pressed a hand to his eyes. 

Backtracking quickly Pidge squeezed his arm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

His skin turned to stone below her fingers, all the color draining from his face with a weak groan. 

“Keith?”

Eyes still pressed tight Keith curled an arm around his middle. 

“Is it the same kind of pain?”

He shook his head. “Worse,” he breathed. “So, so much worse.”

“Hold on,” panic rose in Pidge. “Help is coming.” Turning she moved to head back to the cockpit. 

“Pidge,” Keith couldn’t look at her, starting to shake, though with fear or pain Pidge couldn't tell. “Pidge I cannot be in labor. It’s too soon.”

“I,” Pidge cast around in desperation. “I, I mean if it is the real thing it’ll be on a consistent time, right? Come to the cockpit, I’ll have Hunk run a timer.”

Keith nodded slowly, pushing himself off the edge of his seat. 

Unsure whether to grab him or no Pidge stayed at his side, taking his arm. 

He shot her a weak smile, squeezing her hand. 

“Need any help?”

“I,” the smile slid off. “I don’t know.”

Brows furrowed she helped him to the cockpit. 

“Hunk do we have any other chairs?” Pidge asked, looking around the small room. 

He hopped up, seeing the lack of color in Keith’s face. “Sit here.”

“You sure Yellow won’t mind?”

“He can deal,” Hunk took his other arm, lowering him into the large seat. 

Still, Keith patted the arm of the chair, closing his eyes as he leaned back. “I heard something… did they answer?”

“I managed to get something through,” Hunk watched the monitors apprehensively. “But the signal was really weak.”

“How long?”

Pidge pressed the start on the timer, watching Keith’s fingers turn white on the arm of the chair. 

“How long what?” Hunk asked. 

“Until someone gets here?”

“I don’t,” Hunk was gnawing on his bottom lip. “I don’t know. I couldn’t hear.”

Panting for air Keith nodded numbly. 

“Keith?”

Spine contorting he hunched over, on leg coming up as close to his chest as he could manage. 

“Keith?” Hunk grabbed his arm. 

“Something is wrong,” Keith hissed. “It’s wrong. This hurts.”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged quick glances. Of all the things they’d heard, the admission of pain was the scariest thing by far. 

“What can we do?” Hunk asked. 

“Get me back to castle,” Keith pressed his fingers either side of his nose, forcing himself to keep his breathing at an even keel. “If this is… I am not having my baby here.”

He let out a last low breath, relaxing. 

Pidge silently pressed the button on the timer. Forty-Five ticks. 

“Maybe,” Hunk thought frantically. “What if we distracted you?”

Keith opened one eye, brow raising. “Distracted me?”

“Yeah,” Hunk grinned, sitting on the floor, next to the chair. The top of his head almost reached Keith’s hunched shoulders. “We could play-” he paused. “Well maybe I spy isn’t the best idea.”

Laughing lightly Keith rested his chin in his hand, elbow on the chair. “Probably.”

“Rock paper scissors?”

“You mean scissors paper rock?” Keith countered. 

“No,” Hunk slapped his hand across his chest. “You cannot say it wrong! It’s rock paper scissors!”

Keith rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. 

“What do you think Pidge?” Hunk leaned around the chair. “You know any good games?”

“Do you guys know bubblegum?”

“Bubblegum?”

“Sounds like a jump rope game,” Hunk said. 

“I am not jumping rope.”

Pidge snorted. “It is not a jump rope rhyme. I can’t even jump rope.”

“I was killer at double dutch,” Hunk grinned proudly. 

“Besides the point,” Pidge leaned against the control panel, giving a brief explanation. “You put all your feet in and you do a little rhyme-”

“I can’t reach my feet,” Keith settled. 

“Well you don’t have to do the rhyme then,” Pidge stuck out her tongue. 

Hunk flapped a hand at Keith, listening intently.

With a breathy laugh, Keith listened. “Where did you learn this anyway?”

“Believe it or not I did have friends as a child,” Pidge glared at them.

“You’re right,” Keith mumbled. “I don’t believe it.”

Hitting the back of his lightly she taught them the game, only managing a couple rounds before Keith was left panting again. Hopping up she pressed the timer. 

Head between his knees, or as close as they could get Keith mumbled. “How, how long was that?”

“Well,” Pidge rubbed the back of her neck. “Forty ticks long and about ten doboshes apart.”

“Nine doboshes and fifty-two ticks to be exact,” Hunk looked at the timer. 

“Which doesn’t mean anything,” Pidge said quickly. “As long as they aren’t consistent we have nothing to worry about right?”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Um, more bubblegum?” Hunk asked. “I have some paper. We could try tic tac toe.”

“Sounds great,” Keith kept his eyes trained on the sky outside. 

A half hour and several timed painful cramps later they all paused, listening as an engine of a ship whirred behind them. 

“The castle?” Keith asked, pale-faced and trembling. 

“I hope so,” Pidge scrambled up. “We need to get you to a healing pod quickly.”

He was shaking his head. “Why?”

“Because your  _ contractions _ are eight minutes apart extremely consistently.”

“No,” he was shaking his head, trying to get up. “No way. There are four weeks left-” he was cut off by the fuzzy intermission. 

“Hunk?” Allura’s voice was distant. 

Back on his feet, he leaned over his microphone. “We’re here. Is that you? Our cameras are out!”

“-here!” her voice continued to cut out. “Stay put- get you- the castle.”

“Staying put is not a problem,” Pidge settled herself back onto the floor, relief, and terror battling in her face. 

Hunk wobbled as Yellow shifted violently, being dragged toward the ship behind them. 

Clinging to the arm of the chair Keith pressed his eyes shut. 

Pidge reached up, curling a small hand around his clammy fingers. 

He offered her a weak smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all incredible people! Comments are my favorite things in the whole world. 
> 
> I will not be able to update until probably the end of the summer, but I should still be able to answer any questions/concerns/ or general comments!
> 
> Thank you all again!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Lifting his head to try and see the ship growing ever larger behind him Keith hissed through his teeth.

The soft jostling of the new ship's arrival shifted them both. Keith clung tighter to the armrest, curled in the too-large pilot's seat. His shaggy hair clung to his forehead, muscles from head to curled toes turned stoney with the renewed pain. 

Pidge held tight to his hand, readjusting his glasses up her sweat-slicked nose. "Lie down."  
  
"Something's wrong," Keith caught the faintest of reflections from the snout of yellow lion, mind pulled away. 

"Hunk," Pidge was up on her haunches, face white. "Go get Shiro or Lance or somebody. Keith needs a healing pod now."

"That's not what I-" He couldn't manage the end of his sentence through his strangled cry. Hunched over he pressed a hand into his side. 

"Be right back," Hunk jumped up, dropping his vest on the floor. "Just hold on."

"Wait!" Keith swiped for his arm, only just missing. 

The ships hull opened, a long unwilling shriek of hinges. “What?” Hunk paused,

His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, pain stealing away his words. 

Pidge gestured him away. “Get help. Now.”

One nod. Then the big guy had vanished into the hallway

Every instinct in Keith as screaming, fighting against this new arrival.  _ They're here to help _ his mind argued back.  _ It's Shiro and Allura and- _ his heart wound tight.

Oh. 

Keith started to shake his head without realizing it. 

"What is it?" Pidge rubbed his arm lightly. 

"I," he struggled to find the right words, still lost in his haze of pain. "Something isn't- I can't-" why couldn't he think straight? Why didn't he feel safe?

Pidge didn't try to find the sense in his rambling, simply clinging tight to him.   
  
"Breathe, you're hyperventilating."

Panic had taken hold of him, refusing to be soothed. 

"Can you breathe with me?"

"I can try."

Up on her knees, stomach pressed to the arm of the chair she clung to his hands. It was comforting in and of itself though he found himself longing for someone else to take her place. 

"In and out, listen to me," Pidge spoke low, taking loud slow breaths. 

Keith did his utmost to imitate her. He found his heart rate evening out, at least for a second. 

"Pidge?" Hunk called, his tremble audible. 

A slow set of steps. No, two sets. These weren't they any steps they recognized, not pressed with the concern of any castle inhabitant.

Both figures in the cockpit froze, ice sliding down their spines. 

"Yes?" Pidge stood. her grip sliding from Keith's. "What's going on?"

"We might have just the smallest of problems," he stepped back into the cockpit, blood drained from his face, arms stiff at his side.

From behind the hulking figure, a slim creature, dressed all in black emerged; a violet insignia emblazoned across his chest. His face was hidden by that haunting gray slate mask. "I mean you no harm," the blade member spoke professionally. Shifting further all could see the barrel of his two handguns pressed into Hunk's spine. 

"If you mean us no harm you might want to stow your weapon," Pidge eyed the newcomer. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." It was a sad statement of fact. "I seek only one among you."

"I'm going to assume it's not those two," Keith stood holding tight to the back of the chair, free arm curled around his middle. His face was its own mask, one of exhausted resignation.

"Keith," the soldier slowly lowered the barrel of his gun. "I have come with a message fro the general," he began.

"'No one will abandon the brotherhood of the blade,'" Keith spoke instantly, a speech memorized by thousands of repetitions. "'Those who leave without discharge or death will be hunted and offered two choices-'"

"Re-entry or execution," The solider nodded once. 

"What?" Hunk yelped. "Keith, no you-"

"I know what I'm doing Hunk," Keith pushed himself off the chair, legs like jelly below him. He headed to the soldier like a condemned man to the gallows.

Pidge caught his arm. "Keith, stop this. You can't go. You're, you're," she glanced between the solider and his swollen middle. 

"Re-entry or execution," he cradled his stomach. No point in hiding it. "I can't take the alternative." 

She clung to his arm, looking desperately between her teammate and the intruder. "But, but," she turned her words, not to Keith. "Please. Can't you make an exception? He's pregnant!"

The soldier stood stiff in the doorway, guns aimed at the floor. 

Hunk slid away from him quickly, ready to take Keith's other arm. "You can't take him away, not yet."

"Not at all," Pidge stepped in front of him. 

"Pidge," Keith took her arm. "Stop it. You can't stop-" his nails dug in, knees giving out blow him. 

"Keith!"

Hunk grabbed him, arm around his back. 

Breathing heavy Keith dropped his forehead into Hunk's chest, struggling to keep himself upright. "It- _ hah _ \- it's getting faster, closer together. I can't- _ gah _ \- I'm running out of time. I have to go."

Panicked Pidge met Hunk's furrowed gaze. 

"Please?" she looked back at the soldier once more. "He's in labor."

One arm lifted. All three froze. Keith's heaving chest only sped. Fingers wound in Hunk's shirt he readied himself for the pain, that final shot. His other arm never wavered, palm pressed into the wriggling movements of his child. 

He watched in numb acceptance. Then the neck unlatched, the helmet lowered to his side. 

"But you're," Keith gathered the strength to straighten, leaning back against the chair. "You're the soldier who let me go… in the ships bay."

"My name is Rahma," he knelt, a hand at his chest. "As punishment for my transgression of letting you go, I was sent to track you down. I have come a long way."

Keith forced his feet to stay firm below him. "Why?" he begged. "Why accept?"

"I did not wish to face the same fate," he moved one gloved hand from chest to stomach, a feather's light touch. "And now I will complete what I have been sent to do. This fog will guide me back to where I belong."

Keith's shoulders dropped, taking a long breath. 

Relief; Pidge realized.  __ What was going on?  
  
In one fluid motion, the solider was up again, the gun pulled from his belt. "In the name of the blade of marmora, I condemn you a traitor and sentence you to a single shot."

"Wait!" Hunk stepped one foot.

Too late.

One shot. 

Keith's head dropped back, the bullet splattering blood back. The spray of scarlet cast across both paladins and the dash of yellow lion. 

"Keith!" Pidge screamed. 

His knees gave out, hand at his neck, blood pouring thick and fast from his fingers. 

"Mission complete," Rahma placed his helmet back on his head. "The member formerly known as Keith has been subjected to execution. I will return, eta less than a pheeb. Fog only growing." He turned on his heel back down to his ship. 

"Keith!" Pidge dropped to her knees, a hand ghosting over his. "Keith? Can you hear me? We're going to to get you help. Keith!"

Hunk was whiter than a sheet, frozen in shock, even the air in his lungs stopped cold.

"Keith?" Pidge whimpered.

Half lidded, lying on his side Keith took a long shuddering breath. 

* * *

 

Lance stood at the helm of the castle, peering through the window. He tapped his foot absently, fingers curling and uncurling on his arm. 

"You need to relax," Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll catch up to them in just a few minutes."

"Something feels wrong," Lance shook his head. "I just can't shake the feeling."

Shooting him a comforting smile Shiro squeezed his arm. "Big deep breaths, keep an eye out. It's going to work out just fine."

A single nod. 

"There seems to be an anomaly in front of us," Allura called over the small group.

"What do you mean?" Shiro jumped up to join her, glancing over each screen.

She pointed at a bright red blinking alarm. "There. The castle can't identify it."

Lance peered out the window.

"Should we go around it?"

"I," I'm not sure," Allura pushed back her hair, eyes narrowed. "I can see signs of other ships inside it, but the yellow lion couldn't have gone into it. The sensors would have avoided it."

"In any case, someone is stuck," Shiro sobered. "I'll take black in, get whoever it is."

"What?" Lance whirled around. "No. We can't take detours. We have to get to Keith and the others."

"Lance," Allura stood straight, summoning something close to a comforting smile. "We are Voltron. We must help. And," she held up a hand to him, stopping the rest of his protest. "We know that yellow lion was in distress. We have to at least be sure. And if it is what Hunk called about then we cannot risk taking any of the lions.

"Fine," Lance kept his emotions under wraps, going back to the window. Peering out into the blackness of space he kept his eyes peeled. 

They were atop the anomaly in minutes. 

It didn't take that long for Lance to recognize it. 

"Allura," Lance' said hallowly. 

"Not now Lance," Allura pressed buttons frantically, struggling to steer the ship safely. "Shiro, Croan make sure each shield is in place."

"Allura!" LAnce turned, eyes wide as saucers. 

She paused, catching his countenance. "Lance. What's wrong?"

"I know what that is?"

"What are you talking about?"

Shiro's burrows furrowed. "How could you know what that is?"

"I saw it… in the video from Keith's ship.

Allura froze, a hand pressed to her mouth. 

All her attention shifted. Slamming a hand on communications she called to the lion. "Hunk, Pidge, Keith, can you hear me? Are you awake? Come in. Hunk!"

Shiro caught her arm. "The signal was fuzzy before. If they've really become stuck in that fog then they won't be able to hear us. 

Lance watched the incoming 'anomaly'. It really looked only like a large red and violet cotton ball. In the vague opaque mass, he watched a dark spot, too hidden to really be sure. For half a frantic second he thought it might be a lion until he watched it move. 

"A glara ship," Lance breathed, throat sticking. Not only a glara ship but a blade of Marmora ship. Months, nine months, since they'd last seen one. This one was only just larger than Keith's ship. It appeared only for a moment, up at the thinnest part of the thick fog before diving down into it, vanishing into the middle. 

"What in the…"

"Hunk!" Allura called again. 

"Here," a fuzzy word. Hunk. His voice was heavy, terrified. "-llura? Are- there? Need- Keith- baby."

All in the castle felt their insides curdle. 

"Lance get down to the landing bay. Shiro. We have to get them in here now."

Without bothering to answer Lance shot out of the room, down the hall. 

"Hold on Keith," he breathed, heart going too fast, fear too strong. "Just hold on. You're going to be okay." He'd known something was wrong.   
  
He'd known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Thank you all so much, even while I was gone this story continued to get notes. Thank you again!
> 
> Updates will continue to come about once a week!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Keith!" Pidge shook his shoulder. "Keith, can you hear me? Keith!"

He groaned, long and low. His limp fingers shifted from his neck to his forehead, dragging scarlet blood across his skin. "Stop screaming.”

"Keith!" Hunk yelled. He pulled him up, hugging him tightly. "You're alive!"

"Course I am," Keith spat out a mouthful of Hunk's hair.

"Let him go," Pidge pushed Hunk off. "He's bleeding!"

Keith wiped a hand on his leg. "Not my blood." He brought her hand to inspect the so-called wound. Under the point of impact was a small welt, nothing more.

Pidge looked between his hand and his neck. "But, but what-" she sputtered. 

"I'll explain," Keith held tight to Hunk's arm, his face growing ever paler. "Get me off the floor first."

Quickly doing as he was told Hunk lifted him back to his chair. “What can I do? Are you okay?”

Dropping head back Keith used his sleeve to wipe at his neck. “M’ okay.”

“What just happened?” Pidge clung to his arm, kneeling beside the chair. 

“Rahma was sent to kill me,” his knuckles turned white on the arms of his chair. 

“Got that,” Pidge brushed that away. “I mean how are you alive? What did he shoot you with? Why, How-?” confusion as battling panic and relief, clouding all her thoughts. 

Spine winding tighter Keith bent over, breathing harder. “He’s in the same boat as I am. He saved my life, shot me with the gun used to faking suicides.”

Hunk shook his head. “What do you mean in the same boat?”

“He’s pregnant. His third. The blade aborted his first two without his permission,” Keith grit his teeth, breathing coming harder. “Rahma will use the fog as cover to escape. With the blade thinking I’ve, I’ve died, thinking he succeeded, they’ll leave me alone.” 

"You're sure?"

Opening his mouth Keith could only manage a weak whimper. 

Hunk lurched forward, instinctively grabbing his hand. "Calm down," he soothed. "You're doing great."

Weakly Keith shot him a smile before the pain released, leaving him panting against the chair. "It's getting worse," he whispered. "So, so much worse."

As they waited for Keith to recover his breath yellow lion announced the arrival of a new ship. 

All color drained from Keith's face, pain fueling his panic. "No," he dug his nails into Hunk's arm. 

The radio flickered to life, Allura's voice coming through clear as strong. "Hunk, We're here. Is everyone all right?"

Pidge jumped to her feet, scrambling over to answer. "We're here. We need a pod set up now."

"Of course," Allura didn't even ask questions. "Shiro, find Corran. Pidge, we have the shields up. Yellow lion should come back online at any moment. We have to get away from this fog as fast as possible, have Hunk pilot back in."

Hunk glanced to Keith as the radio transmission went out. "Um.."

"I take it you're going to need your seat," Keith planted his feet on the ground. "It's okay. I'll get to the unloading bay."

Pidge grabbed his arm to help him down.

Yellow flickered slowly back to life, gliding into the castle. Within moments they landed in the hold, the jaw open wide. 

Hunk flew past them, dropping to the floor dramatically. "Space is out to get me!" he cried, flipping onto his back. Sitting up he patted his lion. "You get some rest buddy. You did great."

"Hunk," Pidge admonished sharply. "Help me."

He popped up, watching her climb carefully down to the floor, Keith’s arm slung around her shoulders, his face damp with sweat. 

“Oh quiznack,” Hunk put an arm around Keith, letting him lean against him. “Another one?”

Keith panted harder, chin on his chest. 

“Guys!” Lance slid to a stop in the doorway, panting from his run down to them. His jacket had fallen off one shoulder, eyes the size of dinner plates. "What's going on? You said something about- Keith!" He dashed forward, hands shaking. "Is that blood?! What happened?"

"Long story," Keith held tighter to Hunk's arm. "But long story short, don't worry about the blood."

"Don't worry?" Lance found the source of the mess, hand pressed to Keith's neck. "You're hurt," his voice wavered. So much concern. 

Keith's smile was soft. "M' okay." He hitched forward, struggling through the last of the contraction, groaning. 

"Like quiznack!" Lance took Keith's other arm, letting his white fingers curl around his wrist. "Pidge, what's going on? What happened?"

"He," Pudge had to clear her dry throat. "He got shot and-"

"Shot!?"

Pidge's brows met, annoyance welling. She stood on her tiptoes, a hand over his mouth. Pushing her glasses up on her nose she recovered her voice, quickly telling him about Rahma."

Lance only seemed to grow paler by the moment. "But," he pushed her fingers away, "but what's wrong?"

"I'm in labor," Keith breathed, recovering his balance, hand still around his wrist. He lifted his head to meet Lance's eyes, his face deathly pale, bangs damp with both blood and sweat. Still, he couldn't help his smile. 

Only that finally shut him up. Gaping like a codfish Lance rebooted quickly. "Then we should… We need to get you to the pods. Allura is waiting-"

"No," Keith shook his head firmly, smile vanishing. He tightened his grip. "No. I will not have her come near me. The last time I went into a pod I woke up to her in my face. It will not happen again. She doesn't get to lay a finger on me, let alone my child. I have come too damn far to let her take them away now." He squared his shoulders. "Quiznack adoption. They. Are. Mine."

Behind him Pidge smiled, Hunk shooting him a thumbs up. 

"Good," Lance agreed. "But I talked-"

Keith cut across him again, this time far less willingly. His defiance faded, face shifting clammy white. His knees shook, nearly falling against Lance as the new pain welled. "Ow," he whimpered. 

Lance stepped forward on instinct, arm around his waist for stability. He watched in horror as Keith gave into the pain, eyes closed, forehead on his shoulder. "It's, it's okay," he comforted. "Breathe."

Struggling to listen to instruction Keith grasped at Lance’s shoulder, breathing hard.

“I talked to Allura,” Lance spoke softly, taking what advantage he could.

Keith winced, shaking his head. “I’m telling you. It’s like trying to talk to a brick wall. She won't budge.”

“No. This time I really think I got through to her. She said-” 

He was stopped once more by a strangled groan, Keith lurching forward, nails digging into Lance’s arm. 

Lance shot a frantic look back at Pidge. ‘Get Allura,’ he mouthed, begging.  
Pidge bit her lip, shaking her head once. 

‘Shiro?’

Hunk crossed his arms.

‘Coran?’

The pair exchanged glances. Finally, they looked back and Hunk nodded, running out of the room. 

“Keith?” Lance held tight to him, keeping him on his feet. “Keith, can you hear me?”

A single nod, face still pressed against his shoulder. 

"Hunk is getting Coran. I won't let Allura near you. I swear. But you need help. Don't deny it."

Keith chewed on his words before giving in, the tension in his spine lessening. “Fine. I’ll go to the pod.”

“Thank you.”

Lance helped him straighten first, making sure was steady on his feet. “You good?”

“Not even close,” Keith forced himself to stay steady. 

Gnawing on his lip Lance helped him into the hall. “Do you want to stop by the kitchen real quick? I could get you a glass of water?”

Keith opened his mouth. “No. I don’t need water. But could we stop by the nursery for a sec? I need to grab something.”

“Sure,” Lance nodded, bemused. 

Hovering close to his friend they made their slow trek down the brightly lit halls. 

The electric lights did nothing for Keith’s ever paling face. Sweat pressed his bangs to his forehead. 

He wasn’t as large as his sister had been, Lance realized. Both times he’d gotten a new nibling Lance swore his sister was going to topple over from the new weight. Keith was different. Perhaps it was the fact he should still have a month to go, or maybe it was the messed up space dust but his midsection was tiny. Still, it was so odd, Lance reflected, seeing Keith all chubby like that. He looked like he was trying to smuggle a small melon under his shirt. It didn’t look bad per se… Lance could feel his face warm.

“What?” Keith caught his gaze, arms curling instinctively over himself. 

“Nothing,” Lance looked firmly away, heat rising up his face. 

Keith didn’t protest, pausing by the nursery. “I changed my mind. Could you get me that water?”

“Of course,” Lance headed off down the hall. “But you should probably sit down while I’m gone,” he called behind him. 

"Will do," Keith agreed.

He paused for only a moment in the doorway, watching Lance head down the hall. With a slow breath, he steeled himself for what he needed to do. This was going to be difficult, to say the least. But it was the only way. This was the only way to keep them safe.  
With a slow deep breath, Keith went inside the small nursery, firmly locking the door. 

“No one in,” he whispered, pulling open the control panel to shut everything down. “And no one out.” A new cramp began to build up his spine. 

Arms curled over his stomach Keith walked to the bed at the far side of the room, lowering himself to the mattress. It was practically cloudlike after the stiff chair of yellow lion. 

Finally, alone Keith closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths. 

“It’s okay,” he spoke softly, brushing his thumb over his stiff skin. “You’re okay. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

Something in him changed when he saw that space cloud. He still couldn’t really remember the first time it had hit, the memory a distant blur. But he remembered the feelings clear as day. This was his baby. His.

“No one is taking you away,” Keith pulled his legs up, feet planted on the mattress. The pain broke over him without mercy, forcing him to shove a fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. 

No one would take his baby away, and he wasn’t leaving that room until he knew that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! There are a few more chapters to go!
> 
> I love replying to comments and concerns. Any baby name (and gender) ideas will be happily considered! Also, human or galra?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Lance headed back down the hall, glass in hand and a towel in the other.

“What are you doing?” Pidge walked straight to him, Hunk behind her. “Lance, what happened to Keith?”

“We stopped by the nursery,” Lance turned a corner, unable to keep the defensive note from his voice. “Keith said he wanted to grab something. I got him water. And I thought he might want to get the blood of his face. Is that a crime?”

“Then why is the nursery door closed?” Hunk peered over his shoulder. 

One long moment of silence.

“Quiznack,” Pidge and Lance echoed. 

Dropping the glass of water with a crack Lance ran to the door. It did not, as all the other doors, open automatically, but remained tightly shut. 

“Keith?” Hunk called. 

“Open the door,” Pidge was just behind him. 

Inside Keith laid on the bed still, lips pressed tight. His glazed eyes watched the small clock in the corner. Voices called to him distantly, pain shutting them out. The fist around his insides held fast. He dropped back, gasping. 

Fingers shaking he wound them in the sheets below him. “Three minutes apart,” he breathed to himself. “Come on kid, calm down. I won’t be able to do this by myself if you keep this up.”

Closing his eyes he took a long steadying breath. 

The noises outside his door came into clearer focus, the jumbled sound turning to words. 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice broke through. 

Wincing Keith turned his face away. He hadn't known how clearly he would be able to hear their voices, to hear the panic from Lance's mouth. 

He had to do this.

He opened his mouth to speak, throat cracking. “I,” he stopped. “Go away.”

“Unlock the door.”

“I won’t.”   
“Keith,” Lance crouched down in front of the door. “Talk to me.”

Swallowing hard Keith forced himself to keep his voice steady. “I won’t come out. I won’t.”

Lance shot glances back at the others, helpless. “What do I do?” he hissed. 

“You know him best,” Pidge shrugged helplessly. “Don’t think about it.”

“That’s what I do best,” Lance ran a hand through his hair. Clearing his throat he moved closer to the door. “Keith?”

“I won’t come out.”

From inside Lance could hear the mattress creaking.

"Keith, look I know you're scared. But you can't lock yourself away. We just want to help."

"You can't," Keith couldn't stop his voice from breaking. Sitting on the edge of the matress he curled his arms around himself. There had been too much sacrificed to get this far. He wouldn't budge until he could ensure his child would never leave his arms. "You can't help me."

"But, why is all locked up?" Hunk hissed, still confused. 

“No one is going to take them away from me,” Keith’s voice was low and dangerous, speaking from just behind the door. 

“Oh…” Hunk said, heart shattering. 

Lance stood to face the door. “Keith I swear, no one is going to take them away from you.”

“You can’t promise that.” 

“Keith please come out,” Lance begged, looking at each corner of the door, searching desperately for 

“Not until I know they’re safe.”

“But they are,” Lance insisted. “I talked with Allura and-”

A heavy thump inside the door. 

“Keith?”

His breathing was heavy. 

“Keith!” Lance pulled hard at the edge of the door. “Keith, can you hear me? What’s going on?”

He couldn’t speak. Keith pressed his forehead into the door, sweat pouring down his neck, gasping for air. 

“Contraction?” Pidge asked. 

Keith could only hum his ascent. 

“How far apart?”

“Four minutes,” Keith spoke through his teeth. “No, no, down to three.” 

“Quiznack,” Pidge hissed. “Keith? Did your water break? We need to take you to the healing pods right-”

“No!” Keith pushed himself back from the door. “I am not coming out.” Letting his knees buckle below him he dropped to the floor, pressing his knuckles in his mouth to keep from screaming. 

Lance glanced back at the others, panic welling ever stronger. "Keith. What can I do? Please. Let us, let  _ me _ do something."

Every parenting instinct ordered Keith to stay just where he was. Lance's voice had the impossible ability to shove every fear under a rug. Lifting a shaking hand it hovered by the door button. He was centimeters away when-

"What is going on?" Allura walked quickly down the hall, hair behind her as a white curtain. "I was told to prepare a healing pod and you never arrived."

Shiro stepped from behind her alarm trumping everything. With concern, he examined both Pidge and Hunk, both still splattering by the stray shot, Pidge's hands cracked and red. "Who's bleeding?" 

"No one," Pidge brushed him off. "It's a long story."

"But-"

"Keith's in labor," Lance said loudly, still knelt by the door. "And he's locked himself in his room. He won't come out."

"What?" Allura stepped forward. All her warnings, all her concerns and yet here he was, pulling this stupid stunt. And he was most likely bleeding if going by the state of his teammates. "Keith," she called. "Can you hear me?"

"I won't come out," he forced himself to his feet, making sure every trace of hesitation and doubts was banished from his voice. This was his moment to stand strong, to make sure his family was insured. This was the ultimatum. He refused to give in, not this time. 

"Why?" Allura demanded. 

Lance took her arm, brows drawn. 

Taking a deep breath Allura forced herself to calm down. "Keith. Please. You must come out."

"I won't," he repeated, leaning against the doorway. "You won't take my child away from me. If I have to I will give birth to them on my own in this room. I've spent months researching. I am perfectly capable. Once they are in my arms they will not be moved. I have fought too hard to get them here. I won't leave them and no force in this universe can take them from me now."

Allura stood frozen. Any worries she'd had? Dashed to pieces. How had she ever doubted his will? His stubborn spirit couldn't be swayed. 

"I won't take them from you," she promised. 

A long silence. Weighing the words. 

"I don't believe you."

Allura shot a pleading glance to Lance. "What do I do?"

"Convince him," Lance whispered back. 

"How?"

"That's up to you."

She looked back at the group behind her. Hunk and Pidge had drawn themselves up, arms crossed firmly. Chagrinned, Shiro was now on their side, head hung. 

"I," Allura stepped closer to the door, her hand on the cool metal. "I saw the video of your interaction with this fog," she began slowly. "I know now how much you care for them. I won't take them away from you. I promise."

"I don't believe you," Keith said again. 

No trust. It had all gone. How had she let this happen?

Taking a deep breath she summoned the only words she could find. "I swear on the grave of my father, King Alfor, on the last of my family line, that I will not remove your family from you. To lose a loved one is the worst pain I have ever felt. Never will I subject you to that. I swear it."

A long pause. Everyone outside the door held their breath. 

The lock clicked.

Keith opened the door slowly, his face whiter than a sheet, knuckles still curled around the doorknob. The relieved faces outside spread into smiles, Pidge at the forefront of the crowd. 

“What can we do? How can we help?”

“I,” he swallowed his pride, relief flooding thick and fast. “I’m kind of starving.”

“No wonder,” Hunk didn't force the door, pressing it open further, lightly. “I don’t think I’ve actually seen you eat in three days.”

“I’ve been a bit preoccupied.”

“Preoccupied or just occupied?” Lance tried lamely. 

“You need to work on your material,” Keith rolled his eyes, pushing the door open further. “Seriously, I think-” he stopped, blood draining from his face, his voice dying in his throat, hands frozen at his sides.

Pidge saw first hand over her mouth. 

“Keith?” Allura put a hand on his arm. “Are you well?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed hard. “Yeah, I’m great. It’s just... I think my water just broke.”

A puddle of clear liquid gathered at his feet, his knees knocking.

"Quiznack," Lance took his arm, taking his weight quickly. "Let's get down to the pods."

Keith shook his head. 

"What?"

"Keith, I promise you will be all right," Allura tried to cut in. 

"S' not that," Keith's breathing changed, turning to a labored panting. "There's no time. I can't move."

He ignored the chorus of voices, knees shaking too hard to keep himself up. 

"L-Lance. Get me to the bed."

Allura began to pull her hair up out of the way. "Keith. Please. I have told you of the dangers of natural delivery. Ceresan section would be far safer for all involved."

Lance could feel the muscles below his fingers turn to stone. Time for him to step up. He was getting used to being Keith's protector. "The last time he was in a pod he woke up with you in his face telling him he should get rid of his family."

Keith curled closer to him, not facing anyone else. Exhaustion was knocking out his inhibitions. He couldn't hide his terror anymore. 

"He's got quiznacking PTSD about getting knocked out. I don't blame him. If you've got pain killers great. Otherwise, you are an observer for this." Lance kept a steady tone, never shifting his stone-cold gaze. 

Allura swallowed her pride, something she was getting exceedingly good at. "Shiro, help me gather the proper supplies for a natural delivery."

Lance nodded once, moving to lower Keith to the mattress. 

Before she could leave the room Keith lifted his head. "Allura," he called weakly. 

She froze, waiting for him. 

"Thank you," he said. "For trusting me. I, I'm sorry my trust in you was…" he couldn't find the right words. 

Her smile relaxed. "I understand your fear. I let my presumptions, my prejudices, overtake what was in front of me. I should never have underestimated the power of your loyalty to family, both old and new. I promise you I will do all in my power to keep your family safe. And I will do my utmost to regain your trust," her shame came into focus. "I have much to make up for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, you guys are all just the best. The support I've been getting for this story is so, so sweet. Thank you a billion. 
> 
> And as for the story, we are definitely on the home stretch here with just a couple more chapters left!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Within a minute everyone had gone to get all needed items. Hunk and Pidge had been ordered out to clean themselves up. 

"I'll be back with proper dinner," Hunk promised as he headed down the hall. 

Shiro and Allura had headed back to the pods to find all necessary items, leaving Lance and Keith alone in the small nursery. 

Laid on the bed Keith dropped his head back onto the soft pillow, paler than a ghost, sweat pouring down his cheeks. 

"What can I do?" Lance asked after a long moment, hand hovering next to his arm. 

"Exactly what you're doing," he closed his eyes, shifting to grab his hand. 

Lance blinked. "Um, what am I doing?"

"Right now?" Keith tensed. "Moral support."

Kneeling beside the bed Lance clung tight to him, offering soft words of comfort through the cramping pain. 

Keith had stopped crying out, unable to make a sound. This pain transcended human sound. There were no words to describe what he felt anymore. There were too many emotions tangled around this sharp agony.   
  
After what felt like a small eternity he dropped back to his pillows, limp and panting. 

Squeezing his hand tightly Lance summoned a smile. "You're doing great."

"And how the quiznack would you know?"

"I, well, um," Lance stuttered.

Keith's mouth twitched up at the corners. 

"You're teasing me aren't you?"

"It's comforting to know you're at least trying," Keith said. Shifting slowly he made a face. "Lance? Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything," he said instantly. 

"Could you help me into something… cleaner?" Keith examined his blood-spattered arms, damp pants, and scuffed shoes. 

Lance was up and back with his damp towel almost instantly. "Of course. You need help sitting up?"

A nod. 

Slowly, carefully, Lance had him on the end of the bed, pulling off the filthy shirt, shoes, and pants. Leaving him wearing only his boxers Lance began helping him wipe off his fingers and arms, taking a slow approach around his face and down to the welt at his neck. 

Keith kept his eyes closed, letting the silence stretch on. 

"Most of your clothes are in the other room," Lance said slowly. "Would you mind if I went and grabbed some?"

"Please don't," Keith struggled to keep the crack from his voice. "There's got to be something in the closet, right?"

Setting the pink towel at the end of the bed Lance went to explore the closet. It hurt. It hurt to see him like this. A man who had once been strong enough to lead the team, save the galaxy. He just looked so fragile, teetering on the edge of shattering. 

Finally deciding on one of Hunk's nightshirts- no clue how it had ended up there- Lance turned back to Keith, taking a moment to really get a good look at him. 

Despite it all, despite the sunken edges of his cheeks, his pale trembling shoulders, there was a set to his jaw, an air of something so utterly determined. Nothing could stamp that out of him; that fighting spirit. 

"Lance," Keith groaned. 

He didn't even have to ask. 

Knelt at the edge of the bed Lance took his hands, letting Keith drop his head on his shoulder. Lance slowly rubbed at his spine, mumbling every comfort he could think of. 

Across the room, the door slid open, Allura silhouetted in the frame. 

Lance gestured her in with his free hand, feeling the tense in Keith's spine beginning to unravel. 

"I may have found something to aid with the pain."

Keith looked up desperately. "Really?"

She offered a medical bottle filled with a dark liquid. "This was the best I could find," she bit her lip. 

"What is it?" Lance asked, catching her expression. 

"This particular form of pain killer, when taken in full doses can last up to five hours. However," she held up a hand to stop Lance from speaking. "There is not a full dose. And as I have no idea how long this labor could progress you have a choice."

"Which would be?" Keith cocked his eyebrow. 

"I could administer it now or wait until we know the child is about to appear."

Keith gnawed at his cheek. "Now," he said finally. "I need more energy and I can't do that if I'm fighting my own body."

She nodded. "Lance, would you administer the medicine please?"

"Me?"

Allura swallowed, nodding only slightly. She knew her boundaries. 

"Oh," Lance hopped up. "Of course."

It took only a moment for Allura to run him through the steps, pulling all liquid into a thin syringe, showing him the correct point to inject it into his spine. 

Sat by his side Allura offered a hand to him. "this may sting," she said softly. 

Keith examined her for a full second before taking the offered hand. 

As Lance pressed the plunger, Keith hissing through his teeth. 

"Slow deep breaths," Allura advised. "You should begin to feel the effects within moments."

Doing as he was told Keith's tight muscles began to unclench, leaving him trembling in relief. 

"Thank you," he breathed. 

"How do you feel?" Lance asked, handing the needle back. 

"Fantastic," Keith got his head as close between his knees as he could manage. "The aching is gone and all the sore muscles in my legs have gone completely numb."

"Good," Lance breathed. 

Allura smiled. "I have Shiro gathering other things. I have several remedies for nausea, should it be needed, and topical numbing if it comes to that." After a short moment, she headed to the door, watching the silent pair on the bed.

Keith thanked her once more, riding a relieved wave of numbness. Rocking absently back and forth he rubbed his swollen stomach. 

“Are you really okay?”

Nodding again Keith planted his feet on the ground, moving to stand. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Lance grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?”

“I feel fine,” Keith promised. 

“Not what I asked.”

“I want to grab a couple of things.”

Lance pushed him back once more. “Lie down. I’ll get anything you need.”

Hands held up in surrender Keith stayed down, giving him a shortlist. 

Watching him as he collected it all Lance laughed, unable to keep the sound under wraps. 

“What?”

“I think that pain killer numbed your brain too. You look… different.”

It was true, in a way, his smile too bright to hide, all muscles loose, and even just in messed boxers, he seemed comfortable in his own skin. 

“I,” Keith dropped his head back, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m excited,” he admitted. “After so long, after everything I’ve done, I am finally going to meet my baby.”

Lance took his seat once more. “I like seeing you happy. You deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

“Is this everything you need?” Lance offered his collection. All his towels, new sheets, a stopwatch, and a small violet blanket. 

"All but this," Keith took the oversized shirt, moving to pull it over his head. 

"Let me."

Keith shot him a half-hearted glare. "I can dress myself Lance." Still, he made no complaints as Lance wound it up, pulling the shirt over his head. 

Hesitating, Lance brushed the damp hair off Keith's forehead. "There," he said softly. "All dressed and ready," his smile came and went, like a candle going out. 

Unable to answer Keith hummed, holding up a finger. 

"Keith?"

"Contraction," he mumbled, shoulders lifting and falling with each controlled breath.

Lance took his arm. "How do you feel?"

"It's not as bad as before. But…"

"But?"

"Still pretty bad," Keith rocked back and forth, slowly relaxing. 

Taking his place beside Keith once more Lance hesitated, looking over their meager supplies. "What's all this for anyway?"

"What do you think?"

Lance couldn't quite stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I mean specifically."

He picked through the supplies, tossing the dirty sheets to the ground. "Towels are for mess," Keith muttered, starting to set out the thick towels across the lower half of the bed. "Sheets are for, er, a semblance of modesty."

Flushed red Lance nodded. 

"Stopwatch is for keeping track of the contractions and," Keith took the tiny blanket in his arms, voice dying in his throat. There was a swelling lump there. So many emotions. Too many to get a handle on yet. 

Before he had the chance to regain his thoughts there was yet another knock at the door. 

"Come in," Lance called.

"We come bearing gifts!" Hunk and Pidge stepped through the door, both heavy leaden with what looked to be an entire Thanksgiving dinner. 

Keith grinned, shifting back to lean against the wall. "The best gifts of all," he thanked them. "Though, I'm not going to sit here and eat alone."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hunk pulled over his bedside table, setting out a few plates. "So I brought these."

Setting down her load Pidge examined him over the rim of her glasses. "How are you feeling? You look better."

"I feel better," Keith let himself lean against the metal wall, unable to wipe away his smile. 

"Allura found some proper painkillers," Lance said. 

Pidge dropped her shoulders. "Good. I'm glad you two made up."

"Not quite," Keith said thinly. "But whatever was in that shot is a very good first step."

Hunk chuckled, handing him a full bowl. 

At that point, insides twisting, Keith could've eaten anything, even his old expired ramen. Hunk, however, was a far better cook than that. Hearty and solid Keith's face actually began to have color return to it. 

"Okay," Hunk set down his own bowl, wiping at his face. "Keith, I have a serious question?"

"Um, all right," Keith lowered his spoon, worried. "What would that be?"

He cleared his throat, picking at the edge of his shirt, suddenly nervous. "So, now you're actually keeping the baby, for sure, do you have any names picked out?"

Keith blinked. 

"To be honest it hadn't even crossed my mind."

"What?" Pidge and Lance echoed each other. 

"You've known about this for months!" Pidge said. "You've got to have at least one idea."

He shrugged helplessly. "Not really. In my defense I've had other things on my mind," he stopped, hand on his gut. 

"Another one?" Lance took his arm. 

"No," Keith rubbed slowly at his stomach. "The baby is just enjoying the meal."

"Are they kicking?" Hunk's face lit up, stars in his eyes. 

He nodded. Warm, comfortable, and full Keith spoke without thinking. "Want to feel?"

"Really?" Hunk wound around the table, hand over Keith's navel. 

Pidge hesitated. "Can I too?"

He nodded, directing Hunk's palm over the wriggling infant, Pidge's just beside it. 

"Hellooo little Keith baby," Hunk crooned, bouncing on the mattress. 

On his other side, Pidge sat speechless, chin in her hand and a bright smile on her face.

"What about you Lance?" Keith glanced up. "Might be your last chance."

"I'll wait until I can actually see the baby," Lance started to clear up the plates. 

"Okay!" Coran stepped into the room with little announcement, arms above his head. "We have returned with the rest of the supplies. Numbing, water buckets and-"

Allura stepped in behind him, shooting him a glare. "We did not get anything Coran. You simply followed us here."

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Well."

Keith laughed, cutting himself off with a low groan. "Good timing," he panted. 

"What's wrong?" Shiro set down the water he'd brought, brows furrowed. 

"It's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, once more. You guys are so great. Sorry, this chapter is a bit late. 
> 
> Comments are adored!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“Out!” Keith sat up straight. “I get you guys want help but I’m not having the whole castle sitting in this room.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Out!”

Lance moved to stand, hesitant. "Should I…"

"No," he clung desperately to his arm. "Stay. Please. I, I don't want you to go."

"Okay," Lance knelt slowly back by the bed.

"That was fast," Allura stopped in the doorway. "Keith, are you entirely sure? There may still be time to bring you to a pod."

"No!" Keith sunk against his pillows, breathing turning harsh and face beaded with sweat. Knees up he laid flat on the bed, knuckles white. "Now get  _ out _ ."

Pidge pushed Allura out. "Who do you want here?"

"Lance and you," Keith dropped his head back, biting back a groan. Pressure was mounting worse than it had before. 

"Me?" Pidge stuttered. 

Through desperate gasps, he found his voice. "You're capable of keeping your head on straight. And I need someone to catch the baby."

Pidge's jaw hung open, trying to summon any protest before she squared her shoulders. "Okay. Tell me what to do."

Still stood in the door, blocking Hunk from escape Shiro began to protest. "Keith. Are you sure you don't want me to-"

One glance was all he needed. Shiro wasn't free from blame. 

"I see."

"Am I the only one who really  _ doesn't _ want to be in here?" Hunk squeaked, trying to get out into the hall. "I'm not good with squicky stuff like-" he glanced over as Keith's groan turned to a scream of pain. 

Gaze landing squarely in the wrong spot all the blood drained from Hunk's face. Frozen in place his eyes rolled up into his head. Hunk dropped like a stone. Only Shiro was fast enough to keep him from crashing to the ground. 

"Allura!" he called, vanishing into the hall. "It looks like we might have someone else for the pods!"

Keith looked over his gut, still breathing hard. "Is he okay?"

Hand pressed over her mouth Pidge nodded, face red with suppressed laughter. "He'll be fine. Big baby." She shook her head. Grabbing one of the spare sheets she laid it over his legs. "Better?"

"Nothing you're not going to see anyway," Keith tensed once more. "Quiznack, they're right on top of each other now."

Pidge removed her glasses, setting them on the end table and rolling up her sleeves. "What do I need to do?"

"And you'll do anything you need to?"

"I'm going to regret saying yes, aren't I?" she gave him a half-hearted smile. 

"Probably," Keith grunted, taking another round of steady breaths. 

"Direct me," Pidge waited until he was back in his right mind. 

Before he spoke Keith glanced at Lance. "Promise you won't pass out too?"

Paler than the sheet he wore Lance shot him a weak thumbs up. "As long as I don't have to do any of the baby catching I'll be good." His stomach flipped. Why had he agreed to eat so much?

"Good," Keith nodded once more. "Pidge. You should be able to see the birth canal. I need you to check the baby is coming head first."

Swallowing down any emotion besides pure determination she did as she was told.

Keith kept himself from squirming. 

"Holy quiznack," Pidge breathed, pulling her hand back. 

"What?"

"That's a head."

"Good," Keith nodded firmly. Gathering his strength he tossed the sheet off and swung his legs to the floor. 

Lance yelped. "Wait, wait, wait," he held him down. "We just had this conversation. You need to lie down."

"I  _ need  _ to get into a crouching or kneeling position," Keith waved off his words. "Without the extra room, the baby could get caught or stuck in my hips."

"What?" Lance whimpered. Still, he took Keith's arm, helping him down while he explained. 

"G-Galra or no I am still technically male. I'm not built for this. I should be able to get the right width through-" he stopped, knelt against the bed. The guttural moan filled the room, freezing the ice shards in his companion's insides. 

Pidge took his other arm, helping him turn around to rest his head on the mattress. "Keith?"

"S' good," he spoke through gritted teeth. "They're moving down."

Exchanging yet another glance Pidge and Lance made sure he was as comfortable as they could get him. 

"Lance," Pidge whispered. "He's exerting more effort like this than lying down. Get the water, try and keep him cool, and keep him talking. We can not have him passing out."

He saluted, moving to stand. 

Reluctantly Keith released his hand, leveling his gaze on Pidge. "You're more prepared than I thought. Been reading?"

"Just in case," she shrugged sheepishly. "I got one of those 'for dummies' books about pregnancy and labor. Or, at least the alien equivalent. It had a pretty light chapter on it all."

"I chose right then," Keith managed a weak smile, dropping his forehead, back to the mattress. 

Rubbing his shoulders Pidge watched Lance get what he needed, moving seamlessly back to her position as Lance returned. 

"You're doing great," Lance offered, a thinly veiled panic in his voice. 

"As much as I appreciate the vote of confidence," Keith hissed through his teeth. "Please shut up."

"You've got it," Lance nodded. 

Sitting in silence Lance wiped cold water across his forehead and down his neck. 

The drop in temperature left Keith with only his breathing to worry about. 

With the next contraction come and gone Pidge squeezed his hand. "Keith. You've got to push."

"I am," he lied. 

"Keith."

"Can you promise me something?" Keith dropped his voice again, only just loud enough to be heard. 

They both nodded. "Anything."

"Promise me you won't let them take the baby away, Shiro or Allura or anyone."

"Keith. She wouldn't- not now-"

"Promise!" He bent forward, teeth grit. "You have to promise."

Another nod. 

"I promise."

"Good," Keith took a deep breath, chin to his chest, pushed with all his weight. 

Pidge relaxed, moving to crouch by him, a hand at his lower back. 

Dropping against the bed once more Keith reached absently for the stopwatch. "P-Pidge. Can you count me out? Just ten seconds each time. It'll keep me… present."

She grabbed the little watch, guts flipping. "Keith. Are you okay?"

"Dizzy," he mumbled.

"Quiznack," Pidge said. "Yes, I'll count you out. Are you sure you'll be able to hear?"

One nod, shoulders dropping. 

"Lie your head on the bed," Lance suggested gently. "Just between the contractions."

Keith followed orders, face to him. Even through the pain, through the sweat pouring down his temples, there was an odd countenance of serenity. 

"How do you feel?" Lance brushed back his bangs absently. 

"Hurts," Keith admitted, searching absently for Lance's hand.

Lance bit his lip. "I can't even imagine."

"And I can't imagine this without that painkiller," Keith geared himself once more, muscles seizing. Knuckles white around Lance's hand he pushed once more. 

Jumping to her duty Pidge gripped his free arm. "To the count of ten?"

"Mhmm."

Eyes on the timer Pidge counted him out. 

He only just managed it before he dropped back to the bed. 

And there the three remained, thier own self contained eternity. The only sound was Pidge's counting, Keith too lost in pain to manage more than silent whimpers. 

"Pidge?" Lance whispered, watching Keith slump once more. "How much longer?"

She shook her head. "No way of knowing."

Lance gnawed his lip. "He, he can't push for much longer."

"He'll have to."

Keith's fingers squeezed again, a weak smile plastered to his face. "It's okay. I could do this all day."

Lance couldn't quite return it. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

"Pidge?"

"Do you want me to check?"

His face crumpled. "After this one," he groaned. 

Pidge counted up to ten, going to check before she'd finished her count. "...Seven… eight…" her jaw hung open. 

"What?" Lance sat stalk straight. "What's going on?"

It was not Pidge who answered but Keith. "H-head?"

Pidge nodded. 

"What!?"

Keith gripped tighter. "Quiznack that burns," he hissed. 

Tossing the stopwatch over her shoulder Pidge snatched up more towels. "Keep going. We don't want them slipping away."

One final ditch effort. No matter what lies he told he needed this to be over. His shattered body needed rest. Jaw clenched so tightly he thought it may shatter, Keith bore down ever harder. A strangled scream tore at his throat. 

"Wait," Lance squeaked, still trying to catch up. "There's a what?"

"Oh quiznack," Pidge sat back on her haunches. "We've got a head!"

Panting for air Keith braced himself against the bed. "I noticed." So many emotions whirling in his chest. So close. He was so, so close to having them in his arms. Just a little longer. Lifting himself to one elbow, chest compressed against the matress he readied himself, legs trembling. 

"Just breathe for a second," Pidge hopped up, rubbing his back. "Get your energy back. You're going to need it. How are you doing?"

"Ask again me in a minute," Keith resisted the urge to squirm. Too weird. Pain still couldn't quite break through the altean numbing. That didn't mean every sensation had been shut out. 

"Wait," Lance gaped. "There's a what?"

Keith smiled an exasperated smile. "Pidge, would you be so kind?"

Pidge grinned, eyes slightly glazed as she nodded. "Lance. Give me your hand."

"What?"

Keith released his hand, letting Lance crouch beside him, hesitant fingers brushing over a hard shape, the size of a baseball. 

"Oh," Lance pressed his free hand over his mouth, suddenly understanding Pidge's watery smile. "Oh my… Keith."

"Hmm?"

"That's a lot of hair."

Keith lifted his cheek from the mattress, wonder blossoming. "Really?"

"You're about to find out," Pidge watched his muscles clench. "Ready?"

His nod was as vigorous as he could manage, trying to shake away nerves. "I…"

Lance was back at his side, both hands curled around his. "Lean on me. You've got this."

"Okay," Keith pulled himself away from his former position, his elbows patterned with where they'd dug into the mattress. Sinking lower, legs further apart he leaned his full body weight against Lance. 

"Give me the biggest push you can," Pidge encouraged. 

Lance's arms curled around him, forehead on his shoulder, Keith did as he was told, every sound caught in his throat. 

Another eternity. Keith's energy was drained. Every muscle had given it's all. There was nothing else to give. 

Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. All the pressure was gone. 

Pidge cradled something in the towel, wiping at something. 

Hiccuping. Inhaling. Then a weak sobbing broke the silence of the room. 

Even drained of every ounce of strength Keith whirled around, clinging to Lance's arm. "Are they okay? How are they? Pidge. I need to see them."

"Lie down," Pidge spoke softly. "Lance. Can you-"

"Absolutely." Lance kept his arms around Keith, getting on top of the mattress, pulling up the sheet. 

"Pidge," Keith fought against the blanket, keeping himself sitting if only with the wall. "Pidge. What's wrong? I need to see them."

Lance pushed at his shoulders. "Keith. Relax."

"I need my baby."

"It's okay." Pidge sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Lie down. I'll set them on top of you."

"Pidge! Are they okay?"

A nod. Pidge couldn't manage words past the happy sob welling. 

The tiny baby, still gasping in the new air, sobbing with every breath, was set on his bare chest. 

"H-Hey," Keith, stopped finding himself suddenly as breathless as the newborn. 

Their whole body was hardly as big as a football. Wrinkled and pink and far from clean they wailed, the sound shaking the whole of their frame. 

Keith rubbed the tiny spine, pressing a kiss into the plentiful dark hair. 

"It's so tiny," Lance gaped. 

"Hard to believe, huh?" Keith said, brushing a knuckle over the crumpled face. "We all looked like this?"

"Maybe not like this," Pidge recovered her voice. "You've got a little tiger there."

"What do you mean?"

Pidge pointed to her back where a faint pattern of stripes seemed to imitate wings. "Looks like they've got some galra."

"Guess so," Keith traced the design. 

Pidge scooted forward. "Bathtime?"

"I," Keith hesitated, holding to the child. 

"They won't leave your sight," Pidge crossed her heart. 

Keith pressed another kiss to the tiny head, letting Pidge pick them up. 

"You're okay," Pidge crooned. "You're okay. We're going to get you all cleaned up."

Keith watched, attention pulled for only a moment by a hand on his. 

"You did it," Lance slumped against the bed. He sat on the floor so as not to impede his view, though his head was only inches away from Keith's. "You've got your baby."

"Yeah," Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. So many emotions. But, no, not really. Just joy. Though that joy was itself overflowing. 

Lance watched him, smiling. 

"Thank you," Keith said after a long moment. 

"What?"

"I wouldn't have them without you."

"So not true."

"You fought for me at every turn, you convinced Allura to let me keep them, kept me out of the pods, and you kept me sane through every minute of this labor. You've done everything for me, for them."

Lance flushed. "Well, when you put it like that," he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Keith leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

If Lance had been blushing before it was nothing to his face now. "I, um, you, well…"

Before Lance could summon a full sentence the door slid open, Hunk framed in the hall light. "I passed out. What happened?"

Keith dropped back, laughing, Lance quickly joining him. 

Pidge turned around, a minuscule figure, dressed in a violet onesie, wriggled in her arms. "Keith had a baby."

Hunk slapped his hands over his mouth, squealing muffled behind them. Behind him, Shiro, Coran, and Aluura leaned over his shoulder, stars in their eyes. 

Returning to the bed Pidge laid the baby back on Keith's chest. 

"Thank you," Keith relaxed, patting their back. The infant, tears wrung from them, now warm cozy and back against the familiar heartbeat, finally began to calm themselves.  

"Are we, that is to say, may we come in?" Allura asked gently, heart melting. 

Keith nodded. 

Every member of the castle crowded into the small room, enchanted by the sight before them. 

"So…" Hunk began. "What is it?"

"Human?" Lance answered, confused. 

"So I see," Allura pursed her lips. "And with those unfortunate ears."

Hunk snorted. "No, no. I mean. Girl or boy?"

Keith gaped. "I, I didn't even check."

"Girl," Pidge answered at the same time.

"Girl?" Keith watched his baby, at a loss. "I, I don't know a thing about girls."

"I will be more than happy to help in that department," Allura offered a watery smile. 

Lance clung tighter to his free hand. "I've got a couple of sisters. I can help too."

"Thank you."

"She's so tiny," Hunk dropped his chin in his hand. 

"Six pounds and three ounces," Pidge agreed. 

Shiro leaned forward, pride etched in every line of his face. "She looks like you, Keith."

"Yes," Coran nodded. "She seems to have the same hair as you."

"Born with a mullet," Lance shook his head. "Poor thing."

Keith managed a weak laugh, pushing his bangs from his sunken face. He looked as if he'd been run over by his own lion, too weak to even sit up. 

Pidge turned, ready to shove everyone from the room. "Okay. Everyone has seen. Keith needs sleep."

"What? Wait!" Hunk clung to the doorframe, clogging the exit. "Before we go- Keith does she have a name?"

Keith opened his mouth, unsure what would come out. As he watched that tiny face opened, toothless jaw yawned. She settled into the crook of his neck, rosebud fists pressed up underneath her chin. Her eyes flickered open, glittering the remainder of tears. Her left was a mirror image of his, dark, a hint of violet hiding in every corner. But the right eye was fully golden, her pupil hidden behind the glaze. "Kalani," he said finally. "Her name is Kalani."

Hunk grinned. "I like it."

"Now _out_!" Pidge pushed again, following the crowd. "Lance, are you coming?"

Lance looked down at his hand, still wound through Keith's. "Should I?"

Keith shook his head sleepily. "You can stay."

"Okay," Pidge smiled, closing the door behind her. 

Lance dropped his chin to Keith's pillow. "You really should get some sleep," he said finally. "You must be exhausted."

"I, I can't let her go," Keith admitted. 

"Do you want me to hold on to her?" 

He nodded. No hesitation. There was no reason to hesitate with Lance. He trusted Lance. 

With more care than if he held a glass sculpture Lance took the tiny child into his arms, moving to sit in the armchair.

Removed from the familiar arms Kalani began to whimper. 

"You're okay," Lance began to hum a lullaby from deep in his memory. "It's okay. It's uncle Lance. You're safe."

Keith shifted to lie on his side, watching the comforting sight with a pool of warmth gathering in his chest. "Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you, would you be her godfather?"

"What?" Lance looked up, alarmed. "Me?"

"If this whole war goes sideways if anything… happens."

"Keith, it won't-"

"I don't want her going to strangers," he interrupted. "I want her to stay with family. I don't have any family anymore," Keith kept his gaze firmly on the purple bundle in Lance's arms. "Just her. So if anything ever happens to me. I want her to be with you."

Touched, Lance nodded. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you," Keith struggled to keep his eyes open. "I, I'd really like her to have a big family, parents."

"Parent _ s _ ?"

He was hardly awake anymore, hovering on the edge of sleep. Keith still managed a soft smile. "You mean a lot to me, Lance, for more than just your help with Kalani. I care about you. I, I like you."

Lance couldn't summon his wild thoughts before Keith had fallen away, his breaths soft and slow.

"Oh," Lance whispered, face burning. 

He looked down at Kalani, lifting her to his lips. Pressing a warm kiss to her forehead he smiled. 

"Well, that's a battle for another day, isn't it, my beautiful little goddaughter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for being so patient with me. I know this chapter took longer than normal but I just coulnd't bring myself to stop at any point in writing. So this one is an especially long chapter. 
> 
> We have finally reached the end! Thank you to everyone for commenting, and for all the kudos. I've loved writing this story.
> 
> A very special thank you to Minkle_Thorn for name ideas and the idea for yellow eyes, Idhren15 for the K names idea and to NixTheLapin47 for names and the funny bit with allura.
> 
> You three are absolutely incredible!
> 
> I hope to write more for this fandom in the future! Keep an eye out. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten such an amazing reception for all my stories lately. I hope you all like this one!
> 
> Please, leave reviews :)


End file.
